


Deck the Halls

by nacey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacey/pseuds/nacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas at the Mansion.  Charles Xavier has invited the members of the Avengers to the annual Christmas Charity Gala and in the lead up to the big event, hijinks ensue. Rogue is navigating the life of a single woman in her mid-twenties who also happens to be a mutant with deadly skin.  Add the maddening work of protecting the vulnerable and helping out around the Mansion, multiply by mounting sexual tension amongst her friends and her desperate attempts to stay out of the crossfire and you have a rather eventful Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - With Boughs of Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Chronology: AU where Jean and Scott aren't dead, Xavier isn't dead, Wolverine teaches at the school on a regular basis and the young dudes are all in the X-Men. So like the comic, but Movieverse, except Brett Ratner never got his hands on things. I am also incorporating some Avengers Stuff in here because I haven't had the chance to crossover yet, and I thought it would be some fun. :)
> 
> ETA: I forgot that Kitty is Jewish, but have amended it so that she is helping kindly with Christmas chores but is celebrating Hanukkah.

It was beginning to look a lot like Christmas in the Mansion, and Rogue was in full festive swing. She, Jubilee and Kitty had designated themselves the Holiday Elves yet again, decorating the Mansion and helping Xavier make sure that every kid in the house got something nice under the tree for Christmas, or their respective holiday observances seen to. Rogue's parents were good ol' Southern folk who took their Christmases seriously. There would be Christmas lights all over the house, more nog than any person ever needed for all their Christmases, stuffed fake reindeer and a Santa on the lawn, and her mother and aunts would cook up a storm for dinner. There was the Christmas Nativity set up on the porch as well, which they had the fun task of making sure their Jack Russell dog didn't hump the porcelain figurines. She missed those days, but she had a new family and she took on the role she had seen her mother take on so many times. Except she let the cooks do the cooking – Rogue was a terrible cook.

She'd been at the School for the Gifted for nearly eight years, and being in her mid-twenties, she was a full-fledged member of the X-Team. She and her friends were now donning the uniforms and going on patrols. Scott and Jean were married, much to Logan's chagrin, and had celebrated their fifth wedding anniversary that year. There had been a few relationships that bloomed and withered over the years. Rogue and Bobby had gone out for a year or two, but then something grew between he and Kitty. There had been some months of discomfort between herself and Kitty, but soon Rogue got over the indignity of Bobby's shifting affections. She even became glad of it after a while, as she got to enjoy some time where she wasn't worried about keeping a man despite her dangerous skin. 

Her dangerous skin got her into trouble on more than one occasion. She had learnt self-defence from Logan and surprised herself by being very good at the martial arts. Logan seemed to know a little of everything, which meant that Rogue's approach to self-defence was broad and adaptable. Despite all that, she had gotten into a tussle with a particularly nasty mutant and had taken on their powers – permanently. It was no fun having yet another member of the Brotherhood rattling around in her head, and it made her a little more feisty than she had been previously, but she soon learned to incorporate them into her interesting and varied collection of personalities.

A couple of years ago a mutant by the name of Remy LeBeau had encountered them on a trip to New Orleans to help out some friends of Xavier. He had immediately been taken with Rogue, and after an exciting adventure in the world's jazz capital, decided to come back with them to New York and join the team. For Rogue, a passionate, tumultuous relationship with Remy followed, and Remy seemed to angst about her skin even more than Bobby had. Failed and successful experiments in intimacy did not seem to help the problem, and roughly two years later, the two agreed that it was better that they become friends. Rogue hadn't had a relationship since that time, so she had been pretty much single from that time on, roughly three and a half years now. She'd had the odd date, but her skin often became a problem. That and being a mutant. 

She was far happier throwing herself into her work and enjoying her friendships at the Mansion. She spent plenty of time with Kitty and Jubilee, but her friendships with Jean and Storm had deepened considerably. She was one of the younger ones that had managed to crack into the Old Guard as they were called, particularly as she had initially had such a powerful mutation, which expanded her abilities tenfold when she permanently acquired the powers of flight and invulnerability. She was surrounded by love and support at the Mansion, and she felt very blessed. That was perhaps why she loved to celebrate Christmas so much. She wanted to let all the people there know how much they meant to her. Life outside the Mansion was cold, frightening, dangerous. Inside its wood-panelled walls, she was cosy, loved.  
She just loved to give that feeling back to those she adored.

~~*~~

The main hall of the Mansion was getting the tinsel make-over. Of course, to save time, Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee had roped in a few friends to help them string up decorations. As a result, Piotr, Bobby, Remy LeBeau and Logan were unrolling large garlands of tinsel and hanging up giant baubles and glittering stars. 

Rogue, thankfully, had the strength and the abilities to hang the larger decorations on the high-vaulted ceilings above. The helpers were required to hold up the tinsel and make sure it was hung to Jubilee's exacting standards. Like an artist eyeing a scene, she would squint and hold up her hands, visually measuring the height and width of the tinsel garlands. Needless to say, her helpers were getting rather impatient with her.

“At dis rate, we get de decorations up by next Christmas, non?”

“Don't you gimme none o' yo' sass, Gumbo,” growled Jubilee, utilising Logan's nickname for him. “We're nearly done!”

“Never, Petite,” he said, using his own nickname for her in return. 

Jubilee scowled at him, but he just sent a charming grin in return, which made her roll her eyes and smile wryly.

Kitty strolled over to Rogue as the latter alighted from fastening a large hanging plastic glittering snowflake to the ceiling. She smiled tiredly at her. 

“Looks like it's nearly done,” she said.

“What's the time?” asked Rogue. “We got that special meeting to go to today, right?”

“Yep,” said Kitty, looking at her watch. “It's 3:30. Any guesses as to what the Professor is announcing?”

“No idea,” said Rogue, shaking her head. “I gave up trying to predict the things he comes out with years ago.”

“I hope it's about the Christmas Party this year!” said Kitty. “I have managed to get a really awesome playlist lined up, and I got this software that programmes a laser light machine. If we can get that, oh man, I am so going to town.”

Rogue smirked. “All you need for Hanukkah is an empty check and access to Radio Shack, right?”

“Hey, I'm okay with being so predictable about something so awesome.”

The tinsel was finally up, and Logan loped over to Rogue and Kitty, seemingly amused by the entire spectacle.

“Well, ladies, is everything looking as you like it?”

Rogue looked about the room and nodded, folding her arms. “I'd say so, Sugah.”

The corner of Logan's mouth ticked up at the affectionate turn of phrase. Over the years they had nurtured a warm friendship. At first it had been a touch paternal, but Rogue soon grew out of her gawky teen years, and as she had become a formidable team member, Logan had abandoned the need to look after her, especially considering her additional powers. They were now comrades in arms, poker mates, drinking buddies. They shared a taste in bourbon and cigars, though that was likely due to Logan setting up shop in her head when she had barely been seventeen on the top of the Statue of Liberty.

Jubilee was up on a ladder, pointing to the wall above Remy's head. The taller fellow looked thoroughly put upon, and for the sake of heavenly peace, did what the Tinsel Godfather was asking him. 

Kitty leant to Rogue, observing their friend. “Do you think-”

“Probably,” said Rogue, turning from facing Logan. “What are we talking about?”

“Jubilee-”

“Oh yes,” said Rogue, nodding. She didn't need to be told what Kitty was referring to. It was the talk of the mansion. 

“How do you-”

“You're looking at them,” said Rogue, “And if it's anything to do with Remy and an attractive woman, then yes, yes I know he likes them.”

“Actually, I was going to ask if you thought that Jubilee would actually go there, but never mind.”

Rogue tilted her head. “I don't see why not. He's a good lookin' guy.”

“And it wouldn't bother you?” Kitty looked doubtful.

“Honey, you don't live with your ex-boyfriend in a mansion for as many years as I have without learnin' to deal with all that pertains. Honestly? If he and Jubes did get together and they actually made it work? I'd be thrilled. At least Jubilee won't take any of his shit.” She chuckled and looked to Logan, who nodded.

“Though I'd give Gumbo a word of warning to treat her right,” said Logan, voice edged with a growl. “She's a good Kid.”

Jubilee was one person in the Mansion that Logan persisted in being protective of. Jubilee had a certain vulnerability about her that was clear to those that knew her best. She was loud, confident and obnoxious to nearly everyone in the world, even Logan. Her brassy nature despite Logan's ferocity endeared her to him. 

Logan stretched his neck, tilting his head as a vertebrae clicked. He looked about himself.

“Well, I'm gonna go pop a cold one in my room. Bar's open if anyone's interested.”

Alcohol was barred from the Mansion due to it doubling as a school, but Logan wasn't going to live anywhere long term where he couldn't have a beer after a long mission. As a result, he had managed to get Xavier to allow him a small bar fridge in his room, along with a liquor cabinet, both under hi-tech lock and key.

Rogue perked up. “I think I might take ya up on that one!”

“I would, but I gotta make some phone calls,” said Jubilee, groaning. “Making sure the technicians for the garden and outside Christmas lights come in when they should.”

The X-Men were more than capable of erecting garden decorations themselves, but Xavier preferred for his elite heroes to not be tied up and exhausted by the huge job of lighting the Mansion at Christmas.

Kitty winced sympathetically. “I have to go over the gift preparations for the students with Jean. Plus I'm organising the Hanukkah activities with the Jewish kids.”

“Sounds like you all busy,” said Remy, “N' I don' wanna be crampin' my l'il Riverrat's style with ol' Furry here...”

Rogue tilted her head, folding her arms and screwing her face up at Remy with playful irritation. He often liked to joke that Rogue had a huge crush on Logan. Granted, she did when she was younger and she did find him attractive, but it was most certainly not on her agenda now. For years the both of them had kept each other firmly in friend territory. Not that the rest of the Mansion seemed to know that. As far as they were concerned, Logan and Rogue were like two old ladies living together in their golden years, spending all their time together and doing everything a couple did except fucking.

Logan just shook his head, walking past Rogue and tipping his head at her. “Ya comin'?”

“Sure thing.” She hooked her arm around his and they were off.

~~*~~

Even though it was snowing outside, inside the Mansion was well heated so after decking the halls the cold beers were not unwelcome at all. Logan had a fine taste in beer, and Rogue happily accepted the crisp, cool bitter full-strength that he offered her, still in the bottle. She flumped down in a chair near his bed, and Logan just stretched out on the end of the bed, rubbing his eyes.

“It's not the actual hanging of the tinsel and the baubles that tires me,” he said. “I jump out of planes and beat the shit out of giant robots for a living. It's waiting around for Jubilee to make up her fucking mind about which colour she wants where and how high she wants it.”

Rogue chuckled, taking a gulp of her beer. “I don't think she really got to have many Christmases before she got here. Bein' homeless does a number on ya in a way.”

“I know it,” he said. He looked at her a moment, regarding her. “Did Gumbo get to you before?”

She let out a rattling sigh, hanging her head back. “I dunno. I just can't stand it when he acts like he knows my desires better than I do. He used to do it all the time and it just gets under my skin sommin' fierce. 'N' then he goes and tries to embarrass me in front 'a' you-”

“Hey, not happening,” said Logan.

Rogue lifted a brow, looking doubtful. “Really?”

“The day I look down on other people for caring about me is the day I'm a total asshole,” he said. He rolled over, grabbing a fresh cigar from his top bedside drawer and opening it with his teeth. “I knew you had a crush on me when you just got here. I didn't mind, it's a compliment. Your douchebag ex-boyfriend isn't gonna make me look down on you for somethin' like that.”

Rogue's features warmed in a smile, and she slipped over to him, embracing him around the middle tightly. “You're the best.”

“All right, all right, don't get soppy,” he rumbled, patting her head fondly.

Rogue knew when he uttered things like that that he was deeply touched by the moment, but didn't know how to express that fact. So she chuckled, giving him a final squeeze. 

“We should finish off these and get our asses to Xavier's office,” said Rogue, standing up and working on her beer.

“God knows what he's going to get us doing this year for Christmas,” he said, shaking his head, “Always some grand damned party.”

“What would you prefer?”

Logan shrugged. “Warm drinks. Good company. A fresh box of Cubans.”

Rogue chuckled again and sighed. “This is why I love ya, Logan. You're a man of simple tastes.”

He winked at her as he took a good swig of his beer.

~~*~~

The key members of the team filled Xavier's office at 4pm that afternoon. Scott, Jean, Logan, Storm, Beast, Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, Piotr and Gambit all crowded into the room. Xavier smiled at them all, waiting for them to find somewhere to make themselves comfortable. He folded his hands.

“Well, you know why I've called you all here. I've been making preparations for this year's Christmas event. I have decided that we shall hold a Christmas Ball fundraiser.”

Brows went up around the room, and Jubilee and Kitty high-five'd each other. A week or so before Christmas every year, Xavier held some kind of event that invited people form outside the school, raising awareness and funds to run the school itself. Sometimes it was a grand garden party, other times it was dinner parties in lovely locations around New York. This was the first time in a few years that it had been a ball.

“Of course, every year I try to invite guests that will both add to the appeal of the event, and that you all will enjoy meeting.”

Logan snorted quietly and leant to Rogue. “Coulda fooled me. Remember that scientist guy he invited last year?”

“Shh!” hissed Rogue, nudging him. 

“Yes, well, perhaps, Logan, you will enjoy this year's guests a little more,” said Xavier to Logan, a sparkle in his eye.

“Who have you got?” asked Jubilee, looking utterly desperate to know.

“Well, as you know, another group of rather remarkable individuals have been protecting the city from threats-”

“SHUT UP,” cried Jubilee, “YOU DID NOT!”

Xavier blinked and looked to Jubilee, rather amused. “I think I rather did, you know.”

“Who are we talking about?” asked Piotr.

“The Avengers,” said Xavier. “Well, as you know, their roster is always changing but we've managed to get a few of their more well-known members to attend.”

“Pleeaaase tell me Tony Stark is coming!” said Jubilee, hands clasped together as she begged.

“Indeed he is,” said Xavier. Jubilee and Kitty let out rapturous squeals and gave each other more high-fives.

“Will Dr. Bruce Banner be attending?” asked Beast with great interest.

“I have a complete list of guests on these invites,” he said, handing them out to the team. 

Eager eyes scanned the fine heavy cotton papers as they got their hands on them. Six members of the Avengers were attending, and indeed they were the most well known. Bruce Banner was there on the list, as was Steve Rogers, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Xavier had even managed to wangle his way to getting Thor to attend, which was quite the accomplishment given he split his time between Earth and Asgard. And especially since Thor didn't celebrate Christmas.

“This is going to be the BEST party EVER,” exclaimed Jubilee, growling with glee at the back of her throat.

“Where are we holding this bash?” asked Scott.

“Here at the Mansion,” said Xavier. “We have a perfectly serviceable ball room we haven't used in some time.”

“Well, you tell us what you need us to do,” said Jean. 

“I will try not to burden you with too much,” said Xavier. “It is Christmas after all.”

“Eh, it's no big deal,” said Gambit. “Is the least we can do for all you do for us.”

Xavier smiled warmly at Remy. “You know very well I do not require repayment for your safe haven here. You show me your gratitude every time you render your services here at the school, and out in the world in your capacities as the X-Men.”

“That may be,” said Scott, folding his arms and grinning. “But I know I like to help, so you're gonna have me poking around to help whether you like it or not.”

The Professor seemed amused at this, and he lifted a brow. “Well, it seems some people will be having a very busy Christmas this year.”

There was a chuckle around the room. Rogue looked to Logan, and she leant towards him.

“You haven't said much,” she said quietly. “What's goin' on in your head?”

He shrugged a shoulder and met her look. “With the God of Thunder comin' to dinner, we're gonna need a lot of mead.”

 

~~*~~

It was roughly a month till the Christmas party, five weeks until Christmas itself. Xavier's events were usually well booked in advance, despite people not knowing exactly what they would entail. The Christmas Charity Gala had been spoken by word of mouth and discreet advertising for months, but now Xavier could be open about the guests, given he finally had word if they would be attending. The rush for tickets would be imminent.

Jubilee was in a state of panic.

“How am I supposed to find a good enough dress in a month? A single month?!”

Rogue rolled her eyes at her friend. They were helping Logan oversee an afternoon game of basketball with some of the students in the gym. 

“You realise you live ridiculously close to the city of New York, right?” said Rogue. “You know, the city that never sleeps? The city that probably has more dress stores than most places could even dream of?”

“Exactly!” moaned Jubilee. “I have to trawl through them all to find the perfect dress!”

Rogue laughed. “Come on, Jubes. I didn't think you were into all that girly stuff.”

“Hey, I'm a woman of taste,” said Jubilee. “If I have to do the whole over-the-top dress and jewellry thing, I wanna do it right.”

“Fair enough.”

Jubilee looked to Rogue, who was watching Logan blow a whistle and point at some students wrestling over the ball.

“Who are you going to go with?” she asked.

“Me?” asked Rogue, turning to look at Jubilee.

“No, the bench.”

Rogue laughed again and shrugged. “Oh, who knows. I hadn't really thought about it.”

“Oh my God...”

“What?” Rogue looked to Jubilee with surprise.

“You really haven't thought about it!” She let out a gasp. “What the hell? Have you died below the waist? You're only in your mid-twenties, Rogue!”

“Girl, please!” said Rogue, rolling her eyes and chuckling. “Just 'cause other things are more important to me right now doesn't mean I'm givin' up on love entirely.”

Jubilee put her face in her hands, shaking her head. “Ohhhh, this isn't right. No girl as gorgeous as you should go to a big gala like this on your own!”

“Don't worry, I'll probably end up goin' stag with someone,” said Rogue, eyes back on the game. Logan blew the whistle again, and looked to Rogue for her opinion on the call. She shook her head, motioning for a foul. He waved at her in thanks and kept on with the job. Jubilee had one thing on her mind, and it wasn't the game.

“Maybe we can look outside the mutant dating pool,” she said.

“No!” exclaimed Rogue, finally paying attention to Jubilee. “Now you listen, woman. I have made my choice in my life. Right now, I'm all about the team, and about my friends, and bein' happy. I decided that for now, I don't need a man, or a woman, to complete me. One day I don't doubt I will meet someone, but I want it to happen organically and not be the result of some embarrassin' blind date or whatever.” 

“But-”

“Jubes, if I didn't have this skin, I would be jumpin' on the train to Datetown right there with ya, but for me, dating is exposure, it's explainin' to someone why I can't kiss 'em at the end of the first date, and them havin' to get used to an entirely new set of problems. And if I date a non-mutant, there's a world of difficulty with my status in wider society, and heaven forbid, should I slip up and touch 'em, they're that much more likely to get hurt by my skin. No. It's just not a good idea.”

Jubilee sighed heavily, nodding. “All right, all right. You talk sense.”

“Thank you.”

“I still want you to buy a gorgeous dress, though,” said Jubilee, pointing at her. “If ya can't get a hot date, at least turn a few of the Avenger's heads, yeah? Make Captain America blush.”

Rogue smirked, folding her arms. “Honey, just you stop me from puttin' on a show.”

Before long the game ended, and Jubilee got up to start packing away the training markers that had been used for drills earlier. Logan walked over to Rogue, wiping some sweat off his neck and face with a small towel.

“Hey,” he said, tipping his head in her direction. “Jubilee getting' up your nose?”

“Oh, no more than usual,” she said. “She's all excited about the stupid Christmas shindig, wanted me to have a date for it. I was tryin' to explain to her that blind dates are problematic for me, particularly with normals.”

A dent of concern deepened in Logan's brow. He looked down to his shoe, testing the tread of his shoes by dragging the toe against the polished wood floor.

“Marie, it's not good for you to hide away in this Mansion-”

“Oh GOD, not you too!” sighed Rogue, looking away. “I was jus' tellin' Jubilee-”

“Yeah, I know, I could hear it from the other side of the court.” He tapped his ear. “I don't miss much.”

“I'll try not to find that creepy,” she said, frowning.

“Don't be melodramatic,” he said. “If you didn't want anyone overhearing, then don't argue loudly in an echoey gymnasium around mutants with heightened abilities.”

“Okay, okay,” she said. “Look, I'm not languishing in singledom here at the Mansion, and I'm not terrified to date people, it's just not somethin' I'm fussed over right now.”

“Fair enough,” he said, nodding. “And don't worry. If you don't want to go to the ball alone, I'll go with ya.” He shrugged and looked suddenly sheepish, toeing the ground again. “Ya know, if you wanna go with an old man.”

“Oh please,” said Rogue, smirking. “You barely look over thirty-five.”

“I make an easy forty,” he said, cocking a brow. 

“A handsome forty.”

“Now you're just blowin' smoke up my ass,” he said, pointing at her.

“And a lovely ass it is, Sir.”

“You wanna go with me or not?” he said, actually starting to sound exasperated.

“I'd love to,” she said. “It'll save me from anyone's matchmakin', and I'll have a lovely date to boot.”

“Good,” he said, looking pleased.

“Isn't there someone you wanted to go with?” asked Rogue. “Storm? Stealin' dances with Jean?”

“Storm's apparently got her own date sorted out,” he said. “And I don't chase married women, Marie.”

Rogue felt a little guilty for needling him about Jean. Perhaps it was a childish weakness in her that made her mention it, but she regretted it. She got up, meeting his gaze.

“You know, this isn't a filler or a mercy date. I'm goin' with you cause I want to have a nice time with someone. I'm not sayin' it's anythin' serious-”

“I getcha,” he said, nodding. “An adult casual date. Two people spending time together as equals. No funny stuff.”

“Right,” said Rogue, nodding. “That sounds perfect.” Logan nodded back at her. “Look, I know ya like redheads. If you hit it off with Romanoff, I'll understand if you wanna skip out.” There was a twinkle in her eyes.

“You know you're evil?” he said, smirking.

“Aw, come on, you've seen photos of her. Curves goin' on forever and lips like pillows. She's damned near perfect.”

“She'd have my guts for garters.”

“And I wouldn't?” said Rogue, chuckling.

“You're having far too much fun with this entire situation,” he said, pointing at her. “I'm gonna go shower and get changed for lunch.” He turned away, walking towards the locker rooms.

“Soap it up good for me, Sugah,” she said, laughing. 

He glared at her over his shoulder, shaking his head. He knew she was being mostly facetious in her flirtations, that it was the old game between them. She would make ridiculous jokes, sometimes rather adult ones, and he knew that she was doing it to get a rise out of him.

She felt a flush of relief as she walked out of the gymnasium. She didn't have to worry about any romantic entanglements at the ball. She would go with her handsome old friend, get dressed up to the nines and have a really lovely time, hopefully getting to have some interesting conversations with the members of the Avengers.


	2. T'is The Season To Be Jolly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilee has a difficult question to ask Rogue, Logan surprises Rogue with a gentle insight, and Rogue continues to have to deal with Christmas Ball shenanigans.

2

The engines of the X-Jet rumbled to life, the vibration shuddering through the entire craft as those inside double checked their belts. Jean and Scott eased the jet into the sky, and Rogue, well used to the routine, gazed out the window of the jet, blowing a sigh through her lips. She had avoided a lot of the stress involved in pairing up with someone for the Gala event. She was yet to find a dress to wear, however. She wasn't like Jean, who had been to countless events in the past and seemed to have the perfect outfit each time. 

After a moment of them flying over New York, the lights giving away to the relative darkness of suburbia, Rogue looked to Jean. She checked her earpiece and satisfied it was on, spoke.

“Jean, where do you go to buy dresses?”

Storm and Logan turned their heads and stared at her. Granted, they were on a mission, so it was a bit of an odd place to ask such a question.

“Hey, I'm okay with whatever you wear to the ball,” said Logan.

Storm looked between them, cocking a brow. “You're taking Rogue to the ball?”

“Yeah,” said Logan. “She didn't want to bother with finding a date this year.”

“I already said you were my date,” said Rogue, irately. “I'm gonna have fun with you.”

Logan smirked a little and exchanged a knowing look with Storm.

“Anyway, I wanna wear a nice dress because it's an important event for the Professor and I want to look good, represent the X-Men properly.”

“That's a great attitude to have, Rogue,” said Cyclops, eyes on the sky. “Wish more of our team members were as dedicated to their personal grooming-”

“Hey, these mutton chops are groomed,” said Logan, pointing at Cyclops. “You might think they just grow like this, but it takes effort to make it look so natural.”

Rogue and Storm both snorted and burst into laughter. Jean shook her head, grinning. 

“I have a card from the place I go to with all the info on it,” she said. “I'll give it to you when we get back.”

“Thanks,” said Rogue, laughing out her mirth at Logan's previous exclamation.

Before long they were on the streets, in the middle of an all-out fist-fight with a gang of thugs that were capturing homeless young teen mutants and forcing them to fight each other in underground cage matches. 

Rogue grabbed a particularly huge and muscular gang member, and as they tussled, she looked to Storm, who was dealing with a nasty fellow nearby.

“What colour should I go with?” she shouted to Storm.

“What?” cried Storm.

“The DRESS!” she shouted again. “I dunno whether to go with black, or purple maybe?”

The thug, dangling and bleeding in her grip, pointed shakily to her sleeve. “I dunno, I think the green suits you.”

Rogue looked down to what he was pointing at – the green piping in the seams of her jumpsuit. She'd picked green because it reminded her of how green her garden at home in Mississippi had been and it made her feel safe.

“I agree!” said Storm, getting her thug in a headlock.

Rogue looked to the battered criminal in her hands. “Thank you. Because a' your help, I'm not gonna rough you up quite as much as I was originally plannin' to.”

“Really?”

She rolled her eyes. “Don't get too excited. I'm still gonna make life hell for ya, you toe-rag.”

The thug slumped defeatedly in her arms.

~~*~~

That night the team descended upon Lily's Tavern to de-stress after what had been a rather physically demanding mission. A few of them had some bruises and bumps to nurse. The invincible and super-healing members were just exhausted from having to punch so many people for so long. For regular humans, the gang members had been quite resilient. But the young teens in that crime cell had been saved, some were being reunited with loving family members, others being transferred to trusted foster carers in Xavier's networks, and a couple were eager to stay at the Mansion and attend school. 

The X-Men sat about their regular table, a beaten redwood thing that had seen better days long before most of the team members had been born. Logan had a huge glass stein mug full of a deeply coloured beer with a frothy head. Lily knew a simple pint would not do much for Logan, so she made sure she had a few of the large glass steins ready in case he popped in. He popped in often enough that this was a viable expense.

Rogue had a tumbler of bourbon, and she sipped at it, rolling the ice-blocks in it around tiredly. The other team members had light beers.

They hadn't been sitting there long when Jubilee, Remy, Kitty and Piotr piled in the door, waving hello to Lily on their way over to the table.

“So how are we all?” said Jubilee, grabbing the last chair as the others hunted for chairs at the other tables. “I hope this is a victory round?”

“Most certainly,” said Storm, smiling.

“Awesome!” cried Jubilee.

“So what did you do while we were gone?” asked Rogue.

“Discussed Christmas dinner plans with the Prof,” said Jubilee. “Had a look online for some ideas for a dress for the ball.” She batted her lashes and laughed.

Jubilee seemed to be getting right into the spirit of the ball that year. Rogue tilted her head, intrigued. 

“You got a date yet?”

“Maybe,” said Jubilee. She grabbed Rogue's sleeve. “I heard you did, though!”

“Don't get excited,” said Rogue, smirking. “I'm goin' with Logan.”

“What are you talkin' about?” said Logan, eyes glinting over the edge of his stein. “Goin' to a shindig with me is plenty exciting!”

Jubilee's jaw had dropped, and finally gathering her faculties, she choked out a gasp. “You're going with Wolvie?!”

Rogue blinked. “Yes. What's wrong with that?”

“He's like your brother!” she cried.

“Your hairy, ugly brother,” added Remy.

“Can it, Chia Pet,” growled Rogue. “Logan's beautiful! And he's not my brother!” She eyed Jubilee. “Nothing like my brother.”

Logan's expression had softened, and he tilted his head a little, peering at Rogue. It was a strange look that Rogue hadn't seen on him before. 

“But you're goin' stag, right?” said Jubilee.

“No, he's my date,” said Rogue, straightening and folding her arms. “We'll dance together and drink champaign together and spend the night in each other's company like a pair of respectable adults.”

“Jesus,” groaned Jubilee. “You'll be having a great time!”

“Well who are you going with?”

Jubilee's bluster went out the window, and she took Rogue's hand. “I wanted to talk to you about that actually.” She glanced to the other X-Men, who were watching the discussion unfold with great interest. “Not here, though.”

Rogue groaned, glancing up at the ceiling briefly in a subconscious plea to a higher power that the ridiculousness surrounding the Christmas ball would get out of her face already.

“Of course, come on,” she said, dragging Jubilee to the ladies room.

Jubilee looked genuinely fraught as Rogue sat her by the sinks in the dingy old ladies room, the mirrors reflective backing peeling to leave black spots in the glass, and all sorts of graffiti crowded around the mirror and paper towel dispenser. 

Jubilee wrung her hands, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and worrying it a moment. “Rogue, this is really awkward and, yeah, probably sort of considered incestuous in some circles-”

“Unless you're dating your own sister or brother or something, I'm sure I'll be fine with it.”

Jubilee winced, seemingly pushing out her words. “Rogue, is it okay if I date Remy?”

She blinked. “Wait – that's it?”

“That's what? Huh!?”

“That's what you were working up to ask me?” she said, chuckling.

Jubilee continued to look both confused and terrified. “Well, I figure you guys had a pretty passionate and tumultuous relationship, you mighta been still sore about it. I didn't want to do anything that hurt you-”

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Rogue jumped forward and embraced Jubilee tightly.

“Oh, girl,” she sighed. She leant back, shaking her head. “You don't go datin' someone like Remy without getting' used to the idea that he might move on. Ya know what he's like.”

“Yeah, I do,” said Jubilee, nodding. “Which is why I can't believe I'm asking you this or that I'm going to date him at all-”

“He's got his ways of convincin' a girl,” said Rogue. “I think, with the right woman, he'd be a fine fella to have on ya arm.”

Jubilee frowned, tilting her head at Rogue. “Don't you feel sad? That it wasn't you?”

Rogue shrugged her shoulders, her brown eyes warm. “I know it wasn't me that was the problem. I mean, it was – it was my skin. I'd hoped we could work through it, but I think -” She took a shaky breath in, a rawness becoming her that she wasn't expecting. “I think it's gonna take someone pretty special to be with me, long term. I mean, I used to think I was cursed 'r' sommin', but I know that ain't true.” She smiled, more to reassure Jubilee than to express any joy on her part. “Remy's a good guy, deep down. I know he can make someone really happy. I hope it's you, cause you deserve it, darlin'.”

It was now Jubilee's turn to jump forward and hug Rogue tightly. She sniffled, squeezing her friend.

“I swear to God, you are one of the sweetest human beings I know,” said Jubes. “If I were a lesbian, I would marry you right now.”

Rogue laughed, scruffing Jubilee's short black hair. “Save it for when we're old widows, huh?”

“Oh yeah!” she gasped, pointing at her in glee. “That would be so fuckin' cool!”

“You nut!”

“So we're okay?”

“More than okay,” said Rogue.

Jubilee bounced on the spot a moment. “And I'm sorry if I was ribbin' you too hard about taking Logan to the ball. I just remember how hung up on him you were when you were seventeen. Didn't want you to get back in that place, ya know?”

“Impossible,” said Rogue, shaking her head. “I am a different person to who I was then. So's Logan, I think. Things between us 'r' totally different. I'm not a doe-eyed schoolgirl anymore.”

“No, you're a doe-eyed fox,” said Jubes, pointing at her. “Don't ever forget it!”

Rogue grinned at her. “Flattery gets you everywhere. Come on, I'll grab you a drink. What'll you have?”

“Sex on the beach! It's cold outside, I want somethin' to remind me of summer.”

“Comin' right up, hon.”

~~*~~

It was snowing gently when the X-Men broke up their gathering at the tavern. Logan had taken his bike, and Rogue had gotten a lift with Scott and Jean. On the way out of the bar, Logan nudged Rogue's arm.

“What did Jubilee want?” he asked. When Rogue looked blank, he continued, “You know, in the ladies' room.”

“Ohhh. No, it was nothin',” said Rogue, shaking her head “She was askin' me if it was okay if she dated Remy.”

Logan's brow lifted, and he looked amused. “What is it with you girls passing around boyfriends like old shirts?”

“What?” Rogue snorted at him.

“Well, you started with that Bobby kid, then Kitty had a go at him, then you start with Remy and now Jubilee's datin' him?”

“S'not my fault they keep runnin' off on me,” said Rogue, probably a little more sullenly than she meant to. Jean stopped by Rogue, rubbing her hands in the cold.

“Scott and I are heading back now.”

“I can take her back,” said Logan. “There's a spare helmet in the compartment and her clothes are robust enough.”

Jean looked to Rogue, and Rogue nodded. She'd hopped on the back of Logan's motorcycle regularly in the past, so much so that if they were going out anyplace, she made sure to wear clothes that were appropriate for riding.

“See you both later,” said Jean. “Ride careful, the snow's gonna get pretty bad tonight.”

“Thanks, Red,” said Logan, winking at her as she joined Scott's side and made her way to the car. He looked to Rogue as they strolled over to his bike, similar to Scott's but a little newer. The only way Xavier could get him to stop stealing Scott's bike was to give him an even better one.

“You're right, you know,” said Logan, pulling out his riding gloves and wriggling his hands into them. Rogue looked to him in askance. “It's not your fault. It was a dumb joke on my part.”

She shook her head, smiling ruefully. “It's okay. You're right, we all tend to date within the Mansion a lot.”

“Makes sense,” said Logan. “You know you can trust people in the Mansion. They're either mutants, or they care about mutants, or are super-powered in some way. Goin' out there in the world – it's a risk. It's frightening.” He leant on the side of the bike, looking to Rogue. She was leaning on the bike, looking down at the shiny gas tank and tracing lines in the snow on top of it.

“It is,” said Rogue. “Believe me, if I saw someone I thought it'd be worth riskin' it all for, I would.” She sighed, shaking her head. “So many guys get intimidated by what I do, or they can't handle the fact that there are men in my head as well as women, so sometimes I say things that I don't mean to. Then there's the skin. I mean, on the outset, they say it doesn't matter, that they'd love me anyway. But when it comes to the crunch, to the test of time...” She wrapped her arms about herself, looking out into the grey, snowy night. “They can't deal with it. 'N' I'm tired of asking it of people and havin' my heart broke.”

Logan frowned a little, tucking a finger under her chin and tilting it up. For the first time in years, her heart shuddered to life when she looked up into his hazel eyes. It was an odd, unexpected, yet comforting sensation.

“Some day, someone is gonna be by your side, and they'll find out that they don't wanna be beside anyone else's. They won't care how much they can or can't touch you. They'd just do whatever the hell they could just to be a part of your life. To be anything else would be painful to 'em.” He nodded, squeezing the round of her chin playfully before taking his hand away.

Rogue blinked, trying to find her breath, a wrinkle between her brows as she gathered her wits. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but her mind and heart were reeling. She wanted to say something, but she was struck dumb by whatever was going on inside her at that moment in time.

“Come on,” he said, smacking the seat behind his. “Let's get out of this shitty weather.”

Rogue put her helmet on, climbing onto the motorcycle behind him. The first time she'd done this, she'd taken some delight in having Logan between her legs, as it were, but it was a light, amusing sort of moment, free of the feelings she'd ever had for him. Now, now he felt too firm, too warm. His cologne smelt musky and clean against the faint whiff of tobacco and fine bourbon. His body was so good at processing the toxins from both that he didn't smell of them unpleasantly like most men did when they partook. Wrapping her arms about his middle, narrow compared to his broad shoulders but by no means slim, just tight and muscled, she settled into her position as passenger. He patted her thigh, his way of asking if she was ready. She nodded, giving him the thumbs up. 

On the ride home she battled both new and familiar emotions that swirled around in her. She'd had flickers of such feelings over the years, but she'd managed to deal with them and remind herself of who she was. Perhaps she was lonely, perhaps it was because it was Christmas and she was a little more melancholy than usual – who knew. Her body was suddenly coming alive upon contact with Logan, and her sharpened senses, usually trained on battle or patrol work, were set upon him. The line of his arms. The way his chest moved as he breathed. How warm he felt through the clothes that separated them. Even when she closed her eyes, her mind plunged into memories of his tender moments with her.

With a burning, painful dip of emotion in her heart, she realised that her stupid crush was flaring up again, and given fuel, could be worse than ever before. And now she was dating him on Christmas.

Oh, fuck.

~~*~~


	3. Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

3

Rogue threw herself into her work. Whenever she was disturbed, or unhappy, or having a generally crappy time, it was how she managed things. While she was working, keeping busy, her mind was fully engaged. And when there were the brief moments when it wasn't, the little bits of distress that came through were in easily digestible chunks that she could manage. The only problem was that for her current problem, working her issues away as a member of the X-Men was like trying to empty the sea with a teaspoon. Logan was a team member, and he would be striding around in tight black leather, or as a teacher, he would be teaching physical education classes in shirts that fit just so. It was always something, something small and unexpected that destroyed her previously well-structured resistance to his attractiveness.

It had been a week since the night at the tavern, and her change in mood had not gone unnoticed. While she was changing back into her civvies, Kitty gently brought up the subject.

“Rogue, is everything all right?”

Rogue glanced to her as she zipped up her leather jumpsuit over the hanger.

“Sure. Why?”

Kitty just tilted her head, folding her arms and meeting Rogue's gaze quietly.

“Oh don't you dare look at me like that, Sugah,” groaned Rogue, turning away and concentrating on dusting down her uniform.

“How long have we known each other for?”

“Longer than I care to measure,” she said, a warmth of affection in her voice.

“I know when you're not being totally honest with me, Rogue.”

Rogue glanced about. Most of the team had moved out to debrief. She rubbed her eyelids with her thumb and forefinger very briefly. Taking a huge sigh, she dragged Kitty to a nearby bench.

“I'm just havin' a – stupid thing.”

“What kind of stupid thing?” Kitty's eyes went big.

This really was horribly embarrassing. She leant to Kitty, speaking very low.

“You have got to promise me to keep this a secret,” she whispered. “If Jubilee finds out, she will beat me to a pulp and I will be spittin' sparklies for a week.”

“Promise,” said Kitty, crossing her hand over her heart.

Closing her eyes in silent humiliation, she sighed and said what she had been dreading for days. “I think my crush on Logan has sort of – re-ignited.”

Kitty's eyes went wider, if it was possible, and she put her hands over her mouth.

“I know, I know, it's stupid-”

“And you're going with him to the Christmas Party?!”

“I know-”

“Did you know when you made the date?!”

“No!” gasped Rogue, “Goodness me, no. It wasn't until that damned night at the tavern a week ago.”

“What happened?”

“I dunno!” said Rogue. “I was feelin' sort of vulnerable and mopey, and he put his finger under my chin and said something absolutely gorgeous and since then I keep swoonin' inside when I'm around him and feelin' all – girly.” She shook herself as if this were the worst thing ever.

“What did he say?”

“I don't remember word for word,” she said, “And that's the thing. Logan has a very particular way of sayin' things that just gets under ya skin and makes all 'a' – THIS – happen.”

“I'll take your word for it, then,” said Kitty. “What are you gonna do?”

Rogue shrugged. “I guess I'll just work through it a second time. What else can I do?”

Kitty grinned at her. “Have fun at the Ball with him?”

She glared at her friend like she'd lost her mind. “Girl, Logan doesn't play that way, not with me. As much as I wished it for all those years, I've seen inside his head, remember?” She tapped the side of her head. “He's rattlin' around up in here. I know him.”

Kitty's look of excitement waned. “...Oh.”

Rogue took a deep breath in as if to steel herself. “It's all right. I been through this before, I'll get through it again. I'm jus' feelin' lonely and even though I'm over Remy, I guess him movin' on makes me realise that bein' on my own isn't always fun. You know what it's like when you're single – holidays and special occasions can be tough sometimes.”

A compassionate warmth took Kitty's face, and she wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulders.

“Don't worry. I have a feeling this is going to be an awesome Christmas.”

Rogue managed to smile at Kitty, but she wasn't feeling it inside. Her previous gaiety of spirit in regards to the Christmas season had diminished considerably since she developed her persistent “Logan Flutter”. Still, it felt better to tell someone and get it off her chest somewhat. Whether Kitty could keep it to herself was another matter entirely. Rogue knew what it was like between the three of them – herself, Kitty and Jubilee. They'd swear one of them to secrecy but eventually all of them would know, and it never seemed to cause any drama or make any of them feel bad. They all assumed that they would tell each other anyway. Though in this situation, Rogue genuinely wanted some leeway before Jubilee found out about this flare-up of affections. She didn't mind Jubes knowing about it, but she did mind Jubilee's involvement in her love life, which inevitably happened. Not because Jubilee was manipulative or anything negative. It was because Jubilee had a heart bigger than the Mansion she was living in, and she had the capacity to be very protective of those she loved, even if that meant separating them from other loved ones.

~~*~~

They were having lunch when Rogue made a request of Jean.

“Can you take me to that dress shop you mentioned, and can we make it as painless as possible?”

Jean's brows lifted into her red bangs. “Uh... sure? You don't like being fitted for dresses?”

“I dunno,” said Rogue, looking uncertain. “My only prior experience is squeezin' into dresses in a tiny boutique in Meridian for a prom at school.”

“This will be nothing like that, I promise you,” said Jean, putting a hand on Rogue's.

Rogue nodded, smiling back at her gratefully. She watched Jean for a moment. She was so graceful, naturally beautiful. The curve of her lips, the fall of her hair, the light in her eyes. Her inner Logan was purring at the sight of her. Perhaps it was insecurity, perhaps it was desperate little part of her that she was indulging, but an idea formed in her head and she seized on it. It seemed harmless enough.

“Jean, can I ask you a favour? It's kinda... embarrassin'!” She felt herself blushing.

“Oh, Rogue, anything,” said Jean.

“Could you, I dunno... help me be more... well, less...” She frowned, searching for the right word. Jean frowned, puzzled. “Just not so... rough around the edges, I guess?”

Jean tilted her head, seemingly taking in her request. She leant on a hand, gazing at Rogue very intently. The very minimal psychic abilities she gained when she absorbed her mutations of flight and invincibility and immense strength tingled as Jean's mind reached out for hers. She felt herself shying away. There were parts of her mind she didn't want Jean to know about, but perhaps it was a pointless pursuit to try to hide it at all. Jean grew more powerful as time went on. Who knew what she could pick up on any given day.

“Rogue, I can give you tips on etiquette for formal occasions, that sort of thing. I learnt it when I started campaigning with the Professor when I was younger. But making you less... rough?” She shook her head. “I don't know if I want to teach you to change or hide that. I don't even know if I can. You've got all those people in your head, and you had to learn how to live with them there. You reshaped your consciousness and became a stronger person for it. Sometimes it means you drop a Logan line or have a moment of strategic clarity from Magneto, or a moment of white-hot rage from that guy you absorbed.” She narrowed her eyes, as if trying to read Rogue's face. “Why are you suddenly at odds with that? The tough survivor, the fighter that you are, it's wonderful and glorious, especially given all the terrible things you've been through.”

Rogue nodded, trying to fight a sudden spike of tears in her eyes. “Jean... that shit ain't sexy, is it?”

Jean's brows lifted as she smirked. “Depends on who you ask.”

Rogue just blushed at that, looking away. Jean nodded at that, feeling her embarrassment. “Rogue, if there's someone specific you're having problems with, I mean, you can talk about it if you need to-”

“No, no,” she said, shaking her head. “It's not important. I can deal with that on my own. I just don't want to be goin' to this Christmas shindig in a pretty dress but still actin' and talkin' like my Aunt Flo on Nascar night.” Rogue sighed heavily. “I don't wanna be an embarrassment for the Professor.”

Jean put her hand on Rogue's again, meeting her eyes with blazing conviction. “I can say, without a doubt in my heart, that Charles would never, ever be ashamed of you, Rogue. He loves you the way you are, and so do all of us.” She shrugged a shoulder, smiling pertly. “If the Avengers don't like your manner, then that's their problem. But from what I've heard, they're pretty unconventional themselves.”

Rogue battled the roughness in the back of her throat, and decided she wanted to get Jean something really nice for Christmas that year.

“I'll teach you to walk smooth, stand straight, all that stuff,” said Jean, taking a sip of her coffee. “You promise me not to change a damned thing about who you are, unless it's a part of the natural evolution of your character. Deal?”

She gave a brittle grin, nodding to Jean. “Okay.”

“Good. Come on, let's get ourselves some gorgeous threads.”

~~*~~

Getting a dress from a high-end boutique in New York was a very different thing from getting a dress from “Bride and Ball” on the Meridian main street. The boutique was in an old building that had panelled walls and varnished wood floors with very expensive modern rugs and tastefully chosen lamps and light fittings. Everything served to bring attention to the dresses on the mannequins.

There was nary a bad stitch or loose seam on any of the garments. Each fold and swathe was just so, the fabrics fine and shimmering. It felt odd for Rogue to be amongst such clothes. She was used to jeans and boots, leather jumpsuits and riding jackets. The fanciest things she wore were her gloves – thin suede leather that felt like she was wearing nothing at all.

A well-tucked woman in her forties welcomed Jean as they walked into the room.

“Hello, Grace.”

“My darling Ms. Grey,” she said smoothly, smiling with even, white teeth. “It has been far too long since we've seen you!”

“Well, work has kept me busy,” said Jean, nebulously. “This is my good friend Marie. We're both going to the Charity Gala that Charles is holding this year. I wanted to get something nice for her.”

“You've come to the perfect place for that,” said Grace. She stood in front of Rogue, squaring her shoulder's and peering at the young woman judiciously. “What colour were you thinking of?”

“Green,” said Rogue.

“Oh, I can see that,” she said, nodding. “Yes, I think we have a few pieces that might interest you.”

“Is it all right if I look around while you help out Marie?” said Jean.

“I'll make sure Charlotte is at hand to help you if you need it,” said Grace, eyes sparkling warmly to one of her favourite customers.

Rogue pointed to Jean as she spoke to Grace. “Is it all right if I just have a word?”

“Of course,” said Grace. “I'll prepare a change room for you, my dear.”

She strolled away. Rogue gripped Jean's hand.

“Do these people know what we are?” she whispered.

“What do you think they are?” said Jean, smirking.

Rogue blinked, surprised. “Wow.”

“What?”

“I never pictured mutants having normal, successful lives before.”

“Their abilities aren't as elaborate as ours,” said Jean. “Grace has precise vision, and she can see the full spectrum – infrared and ultraviolet.”

“That'd come in handy in this profession,” murmured Rogue.

“It does. Charlotte doesn't need sleep. She has no other expression of mutation other than that.”

Rogue lifted a brow, intrigued “What does she do with all her spare time?”

“She crochets,” said Jean, “And watches documentaries.”

Rogue chuckled. It was so normal. She loved it. Grace came out from one of the changing lounges.

“Are we ready?”

“Oh, yes,” said Rogue. “Show me what ya got.”

And thus began Rogue's adventure in exclusive fashion boutiques.

~~*~~

By the time Rogue got home from the shopping trip, she was ready to get into some shitkickers and smoke a cigar with Logan. She liked being pretty, but to her chagrin, she found it uncomfortable for extended periods of time. She could never be a full-time stunner like Jean, she decided. It would be for special occasions. A little bit of make-up was one thing, but the whole nine yards was something she couldn't do every day.

She found her friends in the common room; Kitty was reading a magazine about computer and programming languages, Jubilee was eating Cheetos and watching cartoons, and Remy, Bobby and Piotr were playing pool.

Kitty perked up when she saw Rogue.

“Hey! Where've you been all day?”

“Jean took me to a real up market boutique to find a dress for the ball,” she said, sitting on the edge of the couch near Jubilee. Jubilee glanced up at Rogue, her eyes growing large and sad.

“You went shopping for a dress without me?”

Shit. Rogue had not predicted this response. “Oh, honey, it was just a spur of the moment decision! I was wonderin' how Jean managed to be so flawless all the time, so I asked her to show me how to be stylish-”

“You had Flawless and Stylish lessons from Jean without me?” she squeaked.

“I'm so sorry,” moaned Rogue putting her face in her hands. “I didn't think, I was up my own ass.”  
Taking her hands away, she flapped a hand at Kitty. “What if I go with you and Kitty to this place Jean took me to?”

“Don't worry about it,” mumbled Jubilee, looking back to the television. “The dress I wanted was at a department store anyway.”

Rogue looked to Kitty, who seemed to be sympathetic to Rogue's distress. She shrugged at Rogue, helpless in the situation.

“Okay,” said Rogue, “I'm sorry I didn't think of you, Jubes.”

Jubilee shrugged, glancing at Rogue. “It's all right. I should have made more of an effort to square things up with you as soon as we found out about the ball.”

She let out a quick sigh of relief. She could tell from Jubilee's expression that she was still ticked off, but it was a passing thing. Now, more than ever, she needed a cigar and a drink. She looked to her friends and smiled.

“I'm gonna go take a load off,” said Rogue, “Been on my feet all day.”

“He's in the Danger Room,” drawled Jubilee, looking up at the ceiling in lieu of looking over her shoulder at her friend.

Scratching behind her ear, Rogue looked suddenly innocent. “I don't know what you're talking about, Jubilee.”

Rogue turned to leave, but she heard Jubilee chuckle, “Like hell you don't.”

Most of the time she was fairly tolerant of “Rogue is crushing on Logan” jibes. For some reason she was less than amused by them today. She ground her teeth, closed her eyes, and walked as calmly as she could out of the room.

Whether Logan was in the Danger Room or not, she was headed in that direction.

~~*~~


	4. Chapter 4 - Troll The Ancient Yule Tide Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue discovers some disturbing things about herself while hanging out with Logan.

4

Explosions and holographic shrapnel welcomed Rogue when she stepped inside the Danger Room. She ducked down as the head of a Sentinel soared towards her. Its body was some way beyond her, the tiny frame of Wolverine in its shadow. With a groan the Sentinel teetered and fell, right in Rogue's direction.

As it sailed down towards her, she balled her hands into fists. She ran headlong towards it and at the final step jumped off the ground. She rocketed upwards, the impact of her invincible tiny frame rending the body of the giant robot in two, down to the sternum. It keeled back, falling the other way. It slammed into the ground beside Wolverine, who looked at it with a cocked brow.

“Well, thanks for finishing that off for me,” said Logan, pulling a cigar from his pocket as he strolled over to Rogue. She walked towards him and once she was in reach, grabbed the cigar from him.

“Gimme that,” she said, and lit the cigar with the lighter in his hand.

Logan crossed his arms, shaking his head at her. “I take it you've had a rough day.”

“Oh no, I had a swell day,” she said, puffing on the cigar and rolling the smoke around in her mouth. She purred, hanging her head back and enjoying the taste. “Thank you.”

He took the cigar back from Rogue, popping it in his mouth and beginning to chew on the end of it. “You wanna tell me about it?”

“Over a bourbon, Sugah,” she said. “Please.”

“Oh, well, since you said 'please' all nice like...”

Rogue punched him playfully in the shoulder. He wasn't expecting it and was put off his step. It wasn't quite a stagger, but it wasn't a smooth step.

“Watch it, River Rat,” he growled, playfully.

“Or what? You know I can get you in a half-nelson any time o' the day.”

“Only when I'm not payin' attention,” he said.

“You're just lucky I don't know as much about fightin' as you,” she said. “Once I learn, though, you're definitely in trouble.”

He smirked, a twinkle in his eye. “I'll bet I will be.”

Rogue didn't mind not getting a good Sentinel-bashing in, not when relaxing with Logan was in the offing. She was relieved to find herself sinking into a regular afternoon with Logan, no out-of-control fluttering, no sighing. Just easy rapport, sexy banter, equal back and forth.

After an uneventful walk to his room, she sank down into the easy chair near his bed, her usual spot when they hung out. Logan walked over to his cabinet, unlocking it and taking out the bottle of bourbon and a couple of tumblers.

“Here, you get started,” he said, handing her the bottle. “I'm gonna have a quick shower.”

“Okay,” she replied, doing her best not to think about him getting wet and naked a mere three yards from her behind the door of his _en suite_ bathroom. 

Instead she concentrated on enjoying the single-barrel twelve year old bourbon that she had poured into one of the tumblers, swirling it around and sipping it and ignoring any base emotions that tried to crack through her control. How dare he follow the easy, carefree sexy rapport with a line about going into the shower. 

She was halfway through sucking up a mouthful of bourbon when he walked out of the door of the bathroom, just in a pair of jeans, no belt, no shirt, no shoes. Her body froze, and out of reflex the mouthful of bourbon she was currently holding onto spurted out back into her glass as she choked on her own tongue.

“Shit, you all right?” he asked. He slipped on the white t-shirt he'd held in his hands and walked over to her.

“I'm fine,” she croaked, “Just wasn't expecting you to pop out that door so fast.” A weak lie. She hoped he bought it.

He eyed her a moment, then nodded. “Right. Gimme one 'a' those.”

She poured him a glass, twice what she'd poured herself. Logan needed ridiculous amounts of alcohol to get drunk, and she knew what she poured him wouldn't do much for very long. She also needed more alcohol than a regular person to get drunk and was impervious to a certain level of exposure to poisons due to the invulnerability she'd absorbed some time back, so she was one of the few people who could keep up with Logan's imbibing without coming to harm.

“Now, you tell me what's got you so het up,” he said, stretching out on the bed like usual. He pulled out a fresh cigar and bit off the end.

“I'm not 'het up',” she said, rubbing her brow. “Jus' tired. You know I'm stressed out about this stupid ball.” It occurred to her at that moment that she couldn't explain the full truth of her worries of the day. Great, she thought. More white lies. “I wanna look good at the ball, for Xavier, for everybody here. I mean, the Avengers will be here, and I don't want to scrape together an outfit at the last minute like I usually do.”

Logan lifted a brow and tilted his head. He seemed confused.

“What?”

“I had no idea you put your outfits together at the last minute,” he said.

“Oh don't-”

“No, I'm totally serious,” he said. “I didn't even notice.”

She sank in her chair a little, feeling both foolish and unappreciated. “... Great.”

“Shit, that came out wrong,” he said, shaking his head, wincing and rubbing his face. “I mean that you look gorgeous all the time, you don't need to do much to yourself to look good.”

She felt her cheeks burn and her heart shudder to life again. _Oh, God damn it all..._

“Are you all right?”

“I'm fine,” she said, mind scrabbling for a purchase on logic. Logic didn't want to play and her mouth went on without her. “It's just funny cause I was talkin' to Jean this morning, and I saw how beautiful and elegant she was, and I felt so rough 'n' undignified compared ta her. I asked her if she could help me out with that-”

“What'd she say?” Logan looked suddenly intense.

“She said I was fine the way I was,” said Rogue. “That she didn't want to see me changin' outside of my natural evolution as a person.”

“Good,” he grunted, nodding and looking to his bourbon. “I'd expect nothin' less of her.”

Rogue couldn't help but chuckle at that. Jean was the kind of person that inspired that sort of faith in people, and she didn't resent her for it at all. 

“Anyway, she took me to a really nice place to get a dress. It was surprisingly fun. I mean, I was nervous around all those delicate dresses, what with my strength 'n' all, but the ladies there understood. They're like us.”

Logan nodded, the shadow of a warm smile at the corner of his lips. His eyes twinkled. He took a mouthful of cigar smoke, watching her keenly. “D'ya find something to wear?”

“Sure did,” she said. “I'm gonna look pretty awesome come time for the ball.”

“Sounds like your day wasn't that bad.”

“No, I came back and said hi to the gang, and then Jubilee was sad I didn't go to buy a dress with her, or have time with Jean with the both of us.”

“She's more sensitive that she lets on,” said Logan, letting cigar smoke snake out of his mouth. “It's not surprising she might have abandonment issues with all she's been through.”

“I know that,” said Rogue, “Do you honestly think I'd ever deliberately not include her in somethin'? I was just so focused on my own problems that I didn't think about what I was doin'. All that was goin' on in my head was that Jean is perfect, I wanted to be like her and I wanted her to show me how.”

He frowned, that puzzled look back on his face. He propped his chin against the pad of his thumb as his forefingers held aloft the cigar, eyes narrowed judiciously at Rogue.

“...What?”

He shook is head. “Why on earth would you wanna be exactly like Jean?”

Humiliation, fear, anxiety, all flooded her at once. She felt suddenly twelve years old, and she resented it. Especially since she had fragments of the minds of much older men in her head.

“I don't know!” she sighed. “It's a thing... a woman thing, I guess? When we see beautiful friends with their shit together? You just wanna know how to fix what you're doing wrong. You're in desperate hope that maybe if you just change how you move or act or whatever, that might make your life better. Normally I don't even think about this shit.”

“What shit?”

“Romantic shit.”

His frown deepened. “You're lonely?”

She met his eyes. She felt naked, afraid. “I guess I am.”

There was a strange look on his face that Rogue couldn't quite identify. She hadn't really seen it on him before. It was something like concern, with determination mingled in there. He dipped his head, scratching behind his ear.

“Have you tried lookin' for someone?”

Discomfort swamped her. “Oh, I don't know...”

“You're worried about your mutations...”

“They're problematic even for high level mutants, Logan,” she said, looking at Logan imploringly, hoping he would understand.

“You're more than your mutation, Marie.”

The words cut at her heart like a papercut dipped in lemon juice. 

“See, that's the sort of thing that people say that don't have my mutation,” she said, sitting up and pointing around her glass at Logan.

“I'm not sayin' that it's easy for you to find someone,” he said, leaning back in his chair. He watched Rogue get up and pour herself some more bourbon. 

“What are ya sayin'?”

“I'm saying that it's not impossible for there to be someone out there willing to do what it takes to maintain a relationship with you. Someone out there would find it to be more than worth it. And you wouldn't have to be like Jean for that to happen. You could be your own self, your own Podunk hick Southern self.”

The thought of her looking for something more outside of the Mansion seemed absurd, and worse, upsetting. The hesitation must have showed on her face, as Logan tilted his head at her with concern.

“Why do I got the feeling that you don't really want to be lookin' for love out there right now?”

“Logan...”

“If you were ready for it, you'd be lookin' already.”

Her feelings of vulnerability increased. She sank down into the chair she'd sat in before, hiding her face behind a hand. 

Maybe she didn't want to find love out there. She'd been so happy for so long, and she couldn't figure out why, why she'd been happy and all of a sudden she wasn't. The thought about that comfort she'd had in her heart for so long, about what made her so happy during that time. Looking up at Logan, it all fell into place.

Sparring in the Danger Room. Motorcycle rides. Smoking stogies and suppin' bourbon. Relaxing at Lily's on worn out wood chairs at wooden tables, just like at the rundown bars in Meridian, with him there as a constant, warm, dependable companion.

Good Lord. She'd been in love with him _the whole fucking time_. Ever since she'd stopped dating Remy. Possibly even beforehand.

She jumped to her feet, her cheeks hot and her heart pounding. Logan's eyes widened. She knew he could sense her change in physiology.

“You all right?”

“I'm-” Her voice came out breathless, and embarrassment bombarded her. “I'm fine, really.”

He sighed, leaning on a knee and looking up at her, looking a touch tired. “Has any of this got to do with Gumbo?”

The idea of her being this worked up over Remy jangled about in her head like a key in an empty jar. It was unwelcome and strange and it didn't go. “What? No. No no no, hell no.”

Logan then looked genuinely confused. She wasn't going to wait for him to work it out. She finished off her drink with a quick gulp and put the empty glass aside.

“Look, I just remembered some stuff, I gotta go.” She rushed for the door.

“Rogue.”

She stopped, looking over her shoulder at Logan.

“Whatever's wrong, you can talk to me about it if you need to, okay?”

She let out a heavy breath, nodding. “Yes, I know. Everything's fine, Logan, I promise. I just – I gotta go.”

He nodded as she slipped out the door. 

She had no idea who to talk to about this. She could talk to Kitty, but if Kitty told Jubilee this, at any point, there would be a thermonuclear explosion at the disclosure. She didn't want to talk to Storm about it. There would be a lot of explaining about her crush on Logan. It wasn't something she shared much with Storm, mainly because she didn't want to seem foolish or weak to the woman who had been known as a Weather Goddess in her home country. So her best friends were all out. It was too embarrassing to mention to Beast. And again, describing everything she'd been through that he'd missed...

It was then it occurred to her. Professor Xavier. 

_No, no don't be stupid_ , she thought to herself. _He has the weight of the world on his shoulders, the last thing he'd want is to talk to me about my stupid love affairs_.

_Yes, I do imagine that Charles has a lot on his mind_ , whispered an echo of Erik in her psyche. _But knowing him, even the simplest of problems is paramount to his concern. He is that sort of man. Besides, such a distracting problem as yours could very well impact your performance as an X-Men. No doubt he would be keen to see you resolve this as soon as possible so that you can return to peak condition._

Sometimes having sizeable chunks of the mind of a man that had been close friends with Charles Xavier in your head wasn't so bad. She made a beeline for Xavier's office, hoping that he'd be there and not the Monitoring Room. This wasn't going to be easy, but she was desperate.

She had nobody else to turn to. And when you had nobody else to turn to, that's when you turned to Charles Xavier.

~~*~~


	5. Chapter Five - See The Blazing Yule Before Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where-in Rogue seeks advice from Xavier, has an unusual conversation with Jubilee and proceeds to spend fifteen minutes with Logan doing something she could never in a million years imagine him doing.

5

Rogue was passing the entrance foyer of the Mansion when she heard soft music playing. She crept forward, peeking her head around the corner. From a small mp3 player hooked up to a portable speaker set played a classic waltz. Around the sizeable room moved Piotr and Kitty, dancing in each other's arms. They were concentrating on their steps, so they weren't the most graceful couple Rogue had ever seen, but it didn't matter. They gazed into each other's eyes, smiling warmly on and off, enthralled with each other's company, sharing the odd chuckle and giggle as they messed up their steps. The meaning of the moment hit Rogue hard in her belly.

Kitty was Jewish, and it was really, really important to her. She valued and loved her heritage. She didn't usually take part in Christmas celebrations, and preferred to be the Holiday Elf that looked after the school's Jewish populace. She only started taking part in non-religious Christmas traditions when she started dating Piotr. He was Christian, as were many people in his part of Russia.

They laughed together, learning to waltz for the big party. This would be the second Christmas that Kitty took part in parties and gift-giving. Rogue knew that Piotr would give her the appropriate gifts over Hanukkah, and be with her when she lit the candles. Their spiritual beliefs were something they held almost as dear as their commitment to Professor Xavier, and they compromised on both just to be together, because they were in love.

Rogue felt a roughness in her throat. Most of the time, she didn't believe that she would ever find love. Not because she thought she was unlovable or unattractive. She knew men found her very attractive and that they genuinely liked her enough to have fun with her. It was the conditions of dating her that were restrictive and caused issues. She lacked faith that there was a man out there that would bother to withstand the crucible of dealing with her mutant abilities on a daily basis. In the face of Kitty and Piotr's simple, beautiful bond, Rogue felt childish and lost. She was crushing on a man who had seen and experienced things far beyond her reckoning. He was deceptively intellectual despite his physical, animalistic nature. How could she ever give to him what he needed? 

In her worst moments, Rogue didn't believe in love at all. In her most cynical, heartbroken moments, a dark part of her mind thought it a trick of hormones and chemicals, a thing human beings fooled themselves into to make their difficult lives more bearable.

Upon seeing people like Kitty and Piotr, however, she knew it was bitterness and fear trying to take over. She pushed it away and decided to have some faith. 

She was mere steps away from Charles Xavier's office, and suddenly she doubted if she should talk to him at all. What could he possibly tell her that would make her feel better? What good would it do? And she would only inconvenience him.

_~Rogue, I can assure you that it would be no inconvenience for me to listen to your concerns.~_

Xavier's voice dropped into her head like a stone in a pond, and she felt foolish for thinking she could stand there, a veritable vortex of mental anguish, and not have him pick up on her presence. Steeling herself, she walked into his office, closed the door behind her and pulled up a chair at his desk. She folded her arms and leant against the edge of the desk, brows tilting up as her brown eyes met the sharp hazel of her tutor and mentor.

“I'm in love with Logan.”

Xavier's brows lifted. “Indeed.”

“I figure you already knew that.”

“Well, I had my suspicions.”

Rogue nodded, sitting up. After a moment she leant back in her chair. “It's really embarrassin'. I'm a grown-ass woman. I keep findin' that I'm comparin' myself to Jean, which isn't healthy. At all. I like myself. I like who I am.”

“I know you do.”

Xavier was sitting in his chair behind his desk, his hands folded together in front of him. His eyes were gleaming with a hint of amusement, but it didn't bother Rogue. She actually found it comforting. Perhaps if he saw that her problem was silly, that meant that there was an obvious solution she hadn't thought of.

“He asked me to the Christmas Ball to save me havin' to find a date. I said it wasn't a mercy date, ya know? We weren't goin' stag. It was a nice date between two adults who are real fond of each other but it wasn't serious.”

Xavier lifted a brow.

“He agreed. And now I'm having a date with a man I just realised I don't want to live without, ever. He has no idea. If he found out-”

“What do you think would happen if he did find out?” asked Xavier. Rogue had been doing most of the talking, so his words seemed to have a lot of weight to her.

“I would die,” she said, stridently. “I would be dead. There's no adjectives to appropriately express my utter and abject humiliation and mortification if he found out.”

“... Why?”

Rogue blinked at him. Wasn't it obvious? “When we met, I had the hugest crush on him. He saved me from a hell-hole in the backwaters of a frozen wasteland. He was the first person I met that was like me. Like us. He kept on savin' me, again and again.”

“Natural for you to develop feelings for him,” said Xavier. “He's handsome, he looks fairly young, not unlike the men you saw around you back home in Meridian.”

“Yes, but if he knew, after all that we'd been through, after all those years with me showin' everyone that I _wasn't_ weak little Rogue that needed saving anymore, it'd be humiliating! He'd probably laugh at me!”

“Do you really think so?”

It wasn't a rhetorical question. Rogue met Xavier's gaze, and she actually thought about it. Logan hadn't laughed at the idea of her crushing on him when Remy had teased her on the point. He had been downright understanding. But that was just Logan through and through. He'd been a perfect gentleman about the whole subject of the both of them interacting in a romantic manner the whole time she'd known him.

“I guess he wouldn't,” she said. “But you gotta remember, I have him in my head-”

“No, you don't.” Xavier leant back in his chair, weaving his fingers together and propping them on his lap.

Rogue frowned. “Huh? O' course, I do, my skin-”

“You absorbed a snapshot of his mind, Rogue. A brief glimpse of who he was at _that_ moment. That was eight years ago. A lot can change in eight years.” 

She slumped a little in her chair, eyes drifting to the window, looking out to the white flurries of snow beyond. “Sweet Baby Jesus on a tricycle... I hadn't thought of that.”

The Professor just smiled.

Doubt rushed in to the brief moment of hope that had taken seed in her mind. “I know him real well, though, Professor. I know what kinda guy he is. I know his tastes. I'm practically his best friend, so I'm pretty certain in how he feels.”

“Of course.”

“...And him likin' me isn't even the point here!”

“It isn't?” Xavier's eyes sparkled again.

She couldn't help but chuckle at him. “Damn it, Professor. I'm tryin' to be sullen.”

“You're doing a terrible job of it.”

Rogue chuckled again. “The point I was tryin' to make was that there's a situation here that is really difficult for me to deal with, and I can't talk about it to anyone. I'm worried that I'm goin' to make a fool of myself at this stupid ball. I'm worried that Logan will find out about my feelin's and...” The amused smile drifted off her face. “I'm worried that he won't return them, and I'll have my heart broken all over again.”

Xavier met her gaze again, a softness in his eyes that was better than hugs, better than platitudes.

“It took me so long to get over him that first time,” she said, her voice a rough whisper. “I don't want to go through that again.”

“You won't,” he said, voice gentle. “Whatever happens, it will be different this time around, because you are a different person, as is Logan.”

Strangely, she actually found it in herself to smile at the Professor. Problems that seemed world-ending just a moment ago were suddenly nowhere near as intimidating. Despite the ache and the fear, despite the healing she knew she had yet to face, her heart actually dared to look forward to the Christmas Ball. She jumped to her feet, and in a moment was wrapping her arms around Professor Xavier, giving him a hug.

“Thank you,” she sighed, “I dunno what I'd do without ya.”

“You would work things out, I believe. You're a resourceful young woman,” he said, smiling at her as she stepped back. “You're right, you know.”

“I am? About what?”

“You spoke of proving to everyone how you'd changed since arriving here. You have grown up, and you're stronger than you were when you were younger. You have gotten one detail wrong, though.”

Rogue tilted her head in askance.

“You were never weak. Even at your most vulnerable, you were not weak.”

She felt her eyes sting and well with tears, but this time, they were the tears of happiness.

“Thank you,” she said, putting a hand over one of his and squeezing lightly. She sniffled, wiping at her eyes and pointing to his computer. “I'm gonna let you get back to work.”

He looked to his laptop on the desk, lifting a brow. On the screen was a game of solitaire.

Rogue's mouth dropped open. “... Oh.” She chuckled, waving at him before walking to the door. “I'll talk to you later. Thank you. For everything.”

“My pleasure, Rogue,” said Xavier, turning back to his computer.

She flashed him one last smile before slipping out the door.

~~*~~

After a warm dinner of soup, freshly baked bread rolls and hot cocoa, Rogue retired to her room. She hadn't seen Jubilee or Remy about, and assumed that they were spending time together now that they were openly pursuing each other. Kitty had a date with Piotr that night at a nice restaurant in the city. It was a night alone for Rogue, especially since she had walked out on Logan in a state of emotional turmoil that she didn't want to try to explain just yet. 

She walked over to her bedside table, picking up a tablet and considering reading one of the classical novels she'd downloaded earlier. Pulp fiction in their day, and due to their persistence in human culture, suddenly deemed high literature. Sci-fi? Action-adventure? Romance? What would it be?

Before she could make a choice, there was a thumping on her door. Frowning, Rogue hurried to the door.

Upon opening it, Rogue saw a boisterously tiddled Jubilee in a very nice sparkly black dress and a yellow leather jacket and heavy boots. This was her date-wear. Jubilee's room was next door to Rogue's, so for a minute she wondered if Jubilee had gone to the wrong door. Jubilee walked into the room, dragging a puzzled Rogue in after her.

“I went for a drink with Remy to this bar tonight,” she said, “Lemme tell ya, he knows some really interesting places.”

“He took you to that Cajun bar and grill with the serving girls in tight shirts, didn't he?”

Jubilee blinked at her, putting her hands on her hips. “He totally did.”

Rogue nodded, smirking. “It figures. Did ya have fun?”

“I did!” said Jubilee, sitting on Rogue's bed and pulling her friend down with her. “I may have had a couple of Cosmopolitans, just a couple...” She giggled as she held up three fingers. 

“Why you here with me?” said Rogue. “Shouldn't you be canoodling with him in a secret room behind a hidden door somewhere?”

“Cute,” said Jubilee. “No, I'm here cause I saw Kitty when I was going out the door, and she started acting funny when I was talking to her-”

Rogue suddenly felt tense all over. “Oh shit...”

“Yeah shit!” said Jubilee, laughing, nodding, “She totally caved and told me about your crush on Logan! And that you didn't want to tell me! What the hell, you dumb-ass?!” 

Blushing, Rogue looked away, feeling utterly ridiculous. Jubilee spotted her discomfort straight away and grabbed her friend's shoulders roughly.

“Jesus, Rogue! You think I'd get heavy on you at _Christmas_ of all times?! I'm, like, dating your ex-boyfriend, of course you're gonna be vulnerable and getting crushes!”

“You don't get it, Jubilee,” sighed Rogue, “This is more than me being vulnerable and _nothing_ to do with Remy, I promise you.”

Jubilee frowned, puzzled. “Well then tell me! I'm one of your best amigas! If I don't understand, who will?!”

“I can't!”

“Yes you can! You told me about that time you farted in the middle of an orgasm while you were screwin' Remy, you can tell me about this!”

“God damn it, I'm in love with Logan!” 

She'd snapped. It popped out, without her control, the stress of the day far too much for her to handle. Silence stretched out between them, and Jubilee's eyes widened.

“... Exqueeze me?” said Jubilee.

Rogue threw up her hands, feeling utterly embarrassed beyond words. “It just sorta happened. I didn't even notice! Don't worry, I'm not obsessing over it or anything, I'm not going to try to pursue him. I just – came to terms with the feelings I was hidin' from myself and-”

Rogue's words drifted off. Jubilee was silently peering at her, her brows slowly coming together in a confused frown, the alcohol slowing her reaction time considerably.

“Help me out, here,” she said. “You're not obsessing over it...”

“No.”

“And you're not moping after him aimlessly?”

“No.”

“No sign of any dog tags?”

“Definitely not.”

Jubilee looked up at the ceiling, her fingers wiggling as she thought it all over. She then blinked, nodded and pushed her bottom lip out with a look of approval.

“I'm okay with it.”

“... What?!” cried Rogue.

“I'm okay with it,” said Jubilee, shrugging. “If you're in love with him and you can't help it, who am I to give you a hard time about it?”

“But- you- at the tavern-”

“You were right,” said Jubilee, shaking her head with drunken enthusiasm, “I was bein' an asshole. You're not a teenager anymore an' I shouldn't interfere.” A smile crawled across her face and she chuckled. “What the fuck do I know about sensible dating practices? I just went out and got drunk with Remy LeBeau!”

“I could _kill_ you, woman!” growled Rogue. “I was stewin' on my own thinking I had nobody to turn to! I had to talk to the Professor!”

“Well, he's the first person I talk to myself,” said Jubilee.

“You go to the Professor with your issues about your love life?” asked Rogue, brows lifted in disbelief.

“Who do you think told me to ask you if it was okay if I could date Remy?” said Jubilee, leaning back. “I was fuckin' terrified of even mentioning it to you until he chilled my tits with a bit of reasoned advice.”

Rogue's brain slowly processed all the things Jubilee was saying to her. It was tough going. She pointed at Jubilee.

“You said he was like a brother to me,” she said, “Like, you saw us as-”

“Fuuuuuck, Rogue,” moaned Jubilee, putting her face in her hands. “It was just me lettin' my stupid mouth go off like usual! I wanted you to have a dreamy, wonderful date for the ball, not somethin' run of the mill!” She dropped her hands into her lap, laughing at Rogue. “Looks like you will be after all, eh?” She nudged Rogue bodily. Rogue just shook her head.

“Don't get too excited,” said Rogue, “I don't even know how he feels, yet.”

“Well, you assumed I'd be angry about this, and I wasn't, so you're probably wrong about Logan too.”

“Maybe. I've been makin' so many assumptions about everything lately, makin' everything seem worse than it actually is. Makin' my whole life more miserable than it needed to be...” She laughed, shaking her head. “It's good to be wrong sometimes.”

“Yeah!” Jubilee punched the air. “That's the spirit! Fuckin' A!”

She couldn't help but laugh at Jubilee's drunken mirth. But Jubilee's acceptance and encouragement still didn't solve the problem of Logan's feelings, and the fact that Rogue was quite sure he didn't feel the same way.

“I tell you, I tell you what, brah,” said Jubilee, gripping Rogue's shoulders. “You and I are going to have a plan of _attack_ on the night of the Ball.” She pointed at Rogue. “You got an awesome dress of awesome from that snobby shop with Jean, yeah?”

“I did,” said Rogue, trying not to chuckle at Jubilee's choice of words.

“I am gonna make sure your make-up is perfect,” said Jubilee. “Man, most of the Avengers are goin' to be walkin' around with giant boners after I am done with you.”

Abrupt laughter fell from Rogue's lips, and she put her hands over Jubilee's at her shoulders. “Well, that'll give them a good impression of the X-Men and all that we stand for.”

Jubilee saluted Rogue, looking down her nose with sudden pride. “You bet your fucking hot ass it will!”

Shaking her head, Rogue grabbed a hold of Jubilee. “Come on, girl, you better sleep this shit off. You're tore up.”

“Nah, I'm delightfully jolly!” she said, letting Rogue lead her to her room. “I'm serious about this ball thing, Rogue, we are doing this thing!”

“Okay, we'll do this thing,” she said, patting Jubilee on the back as she pushed her towards her bedroom door.

“I love you, Rogue,” said Jubilee. The girl leant on her door frame, pointing at her. “Seriously, man, you're my God-damned sister and I will do anything and everything for your happiness. You know that, right?”

There was a quiet moment as they looked at each other, eye to eye. Despite being intoxicated, Rogue could see real love in her good friend's dark eyes. She smiled at her, nodding.

“I know, Sugah. I won't forget it again, I promise.”

“Good!” cried Jubilee, throwing a hand in the air. “We're good! I'm gonna go take my shoes off and play Dance Dance Revolution.”

“You do that,” said Rogue, chuckling, as Jubilee disappeared into her room.

Walking back into her own bedroom, Rogue let out a sigh of relief. Her day had been utterly bizarre, and soon it would be over. Not that the craziness was going to end any time soon, given Jubilee's insistence on helping her glam up for the ball. She hoped some of Jubilee's fervour for the idea waned with her alcohol intoxication, but knowing Jubes, it would just get fuelled by her natural ebullience by the morning.

Rogue was more than ready to turn in for the night. She changed into a white satin shift that went down to her ankles and had a split up the sides to the knees. She'd bought it because it reminded her of the dresses that glamourous women used to wear in the 30s, but it was comfortable nightwear. It had a plunging neckline and hung against her curving frame quite nicely. Looking good and feeling luxuriously pampered while drooling and snoring like a sleeping basset hound appealed to her.

She threw herself down onto her bed, just lying there for a moment before settling down for the night. The faint sounds of Jubilee's gaming could be heard through the wall, but Rogue had long gotten used to the sound of her friend's night time activities. Tonight, however, it seemed she had company. The door to Jubilee's room opened and closed, and she heard Jubilee's voice raise. Jubilee was merrily drunk, and she had a hard time keeping her voice down at the best of times. Rogue recognised the timbre of Remy's voice. It was faint, and she had no idea what either of them were saying. She could just hear their voices, and for some reason, it kept her awake.

That's when the thumping and the giggling started. Rogue sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. What the hell was she going to do?

She had no problems with Remy and Jubilee dating. It didn't necessarily follow that she wanted to be an intimate witness to their unions.

Throwing aside her bed covers, Rogue did the only thing she could think of. She left her room to seek refuge with Logan.

~~*~~

Logan looked surprised to see Rogue when he opened the door to his room. It was nearly eleven at night, and clearly he had decided to turn in as well. His usually carefully coiffed hair was limp and loose in a decidedly attractive way, and he was in jeans, a white singlet and his feet were bare. He frowned.

“You okay?”

“I'm fine,” said Rogue, “As is Jubilee. Actually, Jubilee is more than fine. She went on a date with Remy tonight, and they're both in her room, drunk, having a party.”

Logan's frown deepened. “Are you sure you're okay?”

She realised he was worried for her feelings. He kept doing that, expecting her to be upset about Remy. It was confusing for her. “Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?”

“Well, he was your boyfriend, and Jubilee is your best friend-”

“God, I went through this with Kitty,” said Rogue. “I'm happy for 'em! I care about them both and I really hope it works out for 'em.”

He pinned her with a judicious gaze for a long moment. Those hazel eyes gleamed as he seemed to read her face and body language. Rogue felt her heart race just slightly at the close scrutiny.

“Okay,” said Logan, folding his arms and nodding. He seemed to be convinced. “Is there a reason you came to tell me about this development if you're not upset about it?”

“I'm not upset about it,” said Rogue, folding her own arms back at him. “But they're keepin' me up with their noise.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” said Rogue. “I didn't know what to do.”

Logan suddenly smirked. “We fuck with 'em.”

“Huh?” 

Logan stepped inside his room, motioning Rogue to follow him. “Nice nightie, by the way.”

Rogue blushed and smiled at him. “Thanks.” She looked down and realised that Logan's presence had gotten her a little excited, and she wasn't wearing a bra. He wasn't being cute, he was letting her know her headlights were left on. She groaned.

“I'm so sorry, Logan,” she moaned in embarrassment. “I didn't realise-”

Logan snorted as he poured himself a bourbon. “Don't apologise. Not every day beautiful women in their flimsy nightwear visit my bedroom.” He winked at her and handed her a drink.

She smiled, her blush deepening. She didn't know what to say, so she just sipped the bourbon, enjoying the burn of the alcohol that seemed to team up with the burn inside her that had lit up in Logan's presence.

He pocketed a couple of cigars and grabbed the bottle of bourbon, heading for the door. “Come on.”

“Logan, what are we doin'?”

“I told you,” he said, obviously in a mood to be cryptic. “We're fuckin' with 'em.”

He all but loped like a panther to her room, the cigars in the back pocket of his jeans, encased against his firm, pert, muscular behind and the bottle of bourbon dangling in a tanned hand. Rogue felt herself whimpering somewhere inside. When did he get so damned sexy? No, scratch that – how did she train herself not to notice, and could she do it again? Even the fine hair on his back was getting her wound up.

Walking into her room, Logan looked about, his ears practically twitching. 

“She's on _that_ side, right?” he said, pointing left. The bed was against that wall.

“Yeah,” said Rogue. She closed the door behind her and approached her bed.

“Who's on the other side?”

“Kitty, but she's out with Piotr tonight so she'll be staying in his room down the hall.”

Logan nodded, looking back and forth between the walls. 

“That's good. That gives us a bit of leeway.”

“... For what?”

He looked over his shoulder at her, brow cocking as he gave her a devilish grin. Rogue crossed her arms over her chest as her blood rushed to all sorts of interesting places in her body. Logan seemed to ignore this. He kept listening.

He didn't have to listen hard. There was more thumping and giggling, and they could hear Remy let out a rather emotive groan.

“All right, that's enough,” said Logan. He promptly leapt onto the bed, kneeling on it with legs wide apart. It had the effect of making his buttocks bulge quite pleasantly, and his thighs look particularly strapping. He was facing the pillows on the bed, and he leant forward and propped his arms against the bed head. He was supporting himself by his arms, and the muscles in them rippled and bulged as he began rocking the bed back and forth.

Rogue's eyes widened and she jumped forward. “Logan! What the hell are ya doin'?!”

He didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and let out a long, loud, passionate groan. It was the sort of groan that would rattle a girl's bones right through should she be in his arms as he did it. Rogue wanted to experience that more than anything else in that moment. In combination with the flexing of his arm muscles as he shook the bed and the curve of his ass, she was dying in her own overwhelming desires. She scrabbled for control of her suddenly wild urges.

“Have you lost your ever lovin' MIND?” she hissed, accent growing broad in her stress.

He only put a finger to pursed lips to motion her to be quiet. He then continued to groan and rock the bed, apparently trying to contain his amusement as the sounds from the next room died down. Waving a hand frantically, he motioned her over to him.

She shook her head wildly. 

He swallowed a chuckle, eyes bright with mirth “You want Jubilee and Gumbo to think you only last thirty seconds in the sack?”

She glared at him for a minute, then after thinking on it, waved at him. “Gimme some room!”

Logan chuckled as Rogue leapt onto the bed next to him, bouncing up and down on her knees. She tried to let loose a moan, but Logan's presence made her feel self-conscious. He tilted his head at her.

“What?”

She ducked her head. “I never made those noises around you before.”

He grabbed the bottle of bourbon and poured her a small splash. “I'm not judgin' ya.”

She couldn't help but chuckle at that, and accepted the glass thankfully. She knocked it back, put it aside, and steeled herself with a wriggle of her shoulders. She was still kneeling on the bed, legs parted wide. Taking a deep breath in, she hung her head back, letting out a long, guttural, vocal sigh. Logan's eyes went wide. She glanced to him when he didn't make any sound in response.

“Did I do it wrong?”

He blinked, looking down at the bourbon in his hand and swallowing. “Fuck, no.” He swigged it and rolled his hand in the air. “Keep it up.”

Rogue nodded, relaxing into the performance. Logan rocked the bed at a steady pace, joining in with his own moans. They met each other's glances as they went on, wordless communication at play as they crafted the aural lie of their carnal union. It seemed to follow its own script, their noises building as naturally as they could manage. It wasn't without its effects on Rogue, as her body began to grow heated at the play they were currently engaged in. She wondered if he felt any sort of arousal himself. His body dipped and curved as he shook the bed, and he curled his top lip as he growled through a particularly gutsy groan. If he wasn't, he was very good at pretending. Her body shuddered and ached for him, every blessed inch of her.

He worked up to a crescendo, and Rogue went with him, letting her vocal gasps bounce around his rumbling moans. Like a duet performing “Endless Love” in a pitch-perfect rendition, they agreed upon the moment of climax with a shared glance and the both of them let loose on the bed, letting it all out.

Rogue cried out in a way she knew Remy would recognise, and after a moment, collapsed on the bed, panting. Pretending to be having sex while pretending not to be deeply turned on was exhausting. She looked to Logan.

He was still, eyeing the wall, seemingly listening. He was breathing a little heavy, his eyes gleaming. After a moment a grin broke out on his face, and he chuckled.

“There we go,” he said, getting up off the bed.

“What?”

“It worked,” he said, grabbing the bourbon. “You should get be able to get some rest now.”

Rogue looked at the wall, then at Logan, her brows lifting. “... Yeah.”

He winked at her as he strolled to the door. “We should do that again sometime. Was fun. Night, River Rat.”

And with that he was gone from the room. She sat there a long moment, breathing heavily, her nipples still at attention, her body screaming out for release. Her face crumpled as she let out a heated whimper of supreme frustration, throwing herself back onto the bed.

It didn't matter what she did to try to relieve her tensions. There was no sex toy, no self-love technique, no porn dvd that could help her in that moment. She needed a solid, thorough, passionate shag, and it was very likely not going to happen in the near future.

She would have cried, but she was too fucking horny to manage it.

~~*~~


	6. Chapter Six: Strike the Harp and Join the Chorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue comes clean to Jubilee and there's a surprise visitor to the Mansion.

6

When Rogue opened her bedroom door that morning, there was a sudden sound of footsteps racing. All at once Jubilee's door burst open, and she pushed Rogue back into her room, eyes wide.

“I have been waiting for you to get up for ages!” babbled Jubilee, her pink-rimmed sunglasses down over her eyes. Her hair was akimbo and she was in her pink penguin pyjamas.

“What are you goin' on about?” Rogue sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes. 

“Don't act innocent with me, girl!” said Jubilee, hands on hips. She pushed up her glasses into her hair just to glare at Rogue. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was clearly hungover.

Rogue stared at Jubilee, trying to figure out what she was so wound up over, when it hit her. Logan. Last night. The memory in stark contrast to Jubilee's manic wake-up call was too much. She started laughing.

“What? Why are you laughing? Remy and I heard _everything!_ ”

“Yeah? So did I!”

Jubilee blinked and looked at Rogue sideways. “Whaaaat?”

“Before Logan and I, you know, you and Remy were obviously getting' it on-”

“We were playing Dance Dance Revolution!” cried Jubilee.

Rogue froze mid-laugh. “... I heard thumping! Groaning!”

“We were playing the hard levels of Dance Dance Revolution! We kept nearly beating each other!” Jubilee folded her arms. “Then we played Wii Sports Resort.”

That was it. Rogue burst into laughter again, and she didn't know if she would be able to stop. Jubilee stomped a foot, stepping forward.

“What? When did you and Wolvie hook up? Tell me!”

“W-” No, she needed to laugh longer. She tried again. “We didn't!”

“Then-”

“We were fuckin' with ya,” giggled Rogue, wiping at her eyes. “His idea.”

“You mean-”

Rogue gulped, her voice raspy as she tried to talk. “He thought you were screwing really loud, so he walked right into my room and began to pretend to have sex.” She giggled, shaking her head. “Got me to join in!” The giggle turned to titters and she started laughing again.

A grin spread across Jubilee's face, and she started laughing too. “No fucking way!”

“Total way!” squeaked Rogue.

“Oh my GOD,” cried Jubilee, slapping her side through gales of laughter, “Oh my GOD, that's hilarious!”

Rogue nodded, wiping at her eyes again, trying to gather her wits. “Oh, it was more than that, honey, it was really sexy.”

Jubilee sank down on the bed next to Rogue, eyes huge. “Ohhhh man! You with your – your thing for him! What happened?! Tell me everything!”

“You wouldn't believe it,” said Rogue. “He was just ridin' that bed like a pony. He was only wearin' a singlet and those jeans, you know the ones that really hug his ass?”

“Uh-huuh!”

“Yep. He was there, on my bed, all muscles and chest hair and moaning and...” She drifted off, smiling dreamily. “...Snarly lip... growls...” She rolled her eyes and groaned. “God damn, then he just walked off after he was done like nothin' happened! I'm there in my night dress 'n' panties 'n' nothin' else, all my fun bits lit up like the fourth of July and he walks out as happy as you please!” She wriggled restlessly. “I know Logan. He's a man of instinct. If he was into me he woulda had me right there, I betcha.”

Jubilee narrowed her eyes. “Did he say anything about you at all?”

“He said my nightie was nice, but I think he was jus' tellin' me that he noticed my nipples were pokin' up.”

“Oh really?” said Jubilee, grinning. “Anything else?”

“Uhm,” Rogue looked away, frowning in thought. “Well, when I was bein' shy about the whole moaning in front of him thing, he was real nice about it. When we were pretending, he looked like he was havin' fun.” Rogue shook her head then. “It's no use thinkin' about it too much. I'm not gonna be havin' sex any time soon and that bastard has me wound up enough for a week of solid fucking.”

“Don't worry,” said Jubilee, “I'm gonna have you lookin' so good at the ball that he'll be tripping over himself, if ya get what I mean!” She winked at her playfully. “Oh yeah, and F.Y.I., if Remy and I were to have sex? We wouldn't do it drunk out of our minds on the first date, and we wouldn't do it so loud that you could hear us through the wall.”

Rogue smiled at her and dipped her head. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” laughed Jubilee. “I would have thought the same thing given the circumstances.” She tugged Rogue's arm. “Come on, let's get some eats. I really need some vitamin B, STAT.”

She followed Jubilee out of the room, and decided that she really had to stop making huge assumptions about everything. That was it. She was changing her outlook. No more throwing herself into a belief and thinking it the absolute truth of the world. One day it would get her into trouble. That day was nearly today.

~~*~~

It was a busy morning of X-Men business at the Mansion. There was a Team Meeting to discuss observations on current ongoing missions, the training progress of the younger recruits and potential mature-age admissions into the programme. Xavier was doing his level best to try to lure Nightcrawler back into the fold, but it was difficult to convince the man that he would not be in combat any more than he wanted to be. Getting a self-professed pacifist to join a group of freedom fighters was no easy task.

After some routine machine maintenance (cleaning the X-Jet and its surrounding hanger) it was time to hit the gym. Logan preferred to spar than to lift weights repeatedly. He spent a bare half hour at the lifting machines with very heavy weights that challenged him (rather than long repetitions at an easier weight) and got it over and done with fairly quickly. Then he hit the dojo.

The Mansion didn't always have a dojo, but with Logan staying long-term, Xavier decided to make things comfortable for him and gave him a place to practice his considerable range of martial art talents. Upon meeting him, Rogue would never have expected him to have such close links to a place like Japan, but that was Logan through and through – a man of surprising depth of spirit. 

Rogue often sparred with him. Before she attained her newer abilities, she was learning defence to keep herself safe, as outside of absorbing other powers, she wasn't a physically dangerous mutant. After, she was honing new skills and learning to attack, to be an effective fighter. Logan wasn't crazy about the idea of her going into the field, but after a few rounds with her new invulnerability and super strength, he eased up on the protectiveness. That was when she was nineteen, some years ago now. 

Now they were well attuned to each other's physical presence, and could read each other's body language and movements like a book. She wasn't sure how their sparring would go after the heated night previous. She prayed she could keep her body in check.

She walked into the dojo after a quick work-out. Logan was already there, stretching himself out. He wore a singlet and loose pants, no shoes. Upon Rogue's entering the room, turned and looked at her. It was the first time they'd been able to chat, one-on-one, since the evening before.

“Ready for a butt-whoopin'?” he said. 

“Yeah, I love to give out a good butt-whoopin',” she said, grinning at him.

His eyes gleamed at her as he gave her a thin smile. “Somebody's confident.”

“Aren't I always?”

Logan went silent at that. He dropped into a combat stance, and tipped his head briefly, his way of signalling her that he wanted to start. She joined him, raising her arms and watching him keenly. For a couple of minutes they circled each other, waiting for the other to strike.

“Did Jubilee notice our little party last night?” he said, quietly.

Rogue hid her laughter behind a smirk. “Most certainly.”

“... And?”

She snorted, and then contained herself again. “It was a wonderful soundtrack to her game of Dance Dance Revolution with Remy.”

Logan abandoned the stance and stood up. “... What?”

Rogue laughed, standing up too. “She was playing games on her stupid console with Remy! That was the thumpin' and groanin', not … you know!” 

He tipped his head back, eyes closing, the tick of a smile at the corner of his mouth. He shrugged, getting back into his stance.

“Well, I guess that'll teach 'em to keep it down after ten,” he said.

Rogue chuckled. “Don't worry, I told Jubilee we weren't really doin' it.”

“The thought embarrasses you?” he asked.

A shock of surprise went through her. She brought her hand forward and smacked the back of Logan's arm.

“No, stupid. We're best friends and she would want to know if I started dating again.”

“Oh.”

“Come on,” she said, smacking him again. “Get yer head back in the game!”

They began with upper body routines, attacks and deflections they were well used to. The feet did a lot of work, but there wasn't much kicking involved. Logan seemed a little distracted, and Rogue was able to land a few strikes that she never would manage normally. She frowned, peering at him intently.

“Logan...”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

“I'm fine,” he said. He seemed a little irritable.

She made another attack, striking his arms as he deflected her. After a few blocks, she managed to jab him in the ribs.

“You are so not,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. Logan didn't drop the stance. “Are you embarrassed that Remy and Jubes weren't actually doing it?”

He met her gaze, looking thoughtful for a moment, still paused in the stance. Shrugging, he nodded and mumbled, “Yeah, we'll go with that.”

She made another attack, and she and Logan actually managed to spar for a good while, concentrating on the actual combat. It was a comfortable, familiar routine that warmed Rogue inside like a burning fireplace in the winter. It was funny how trying to beat somebody up could make her feel good inside.

They shifted to some street fighting, using their legs and doing actual punches, and after they'd done a fair amount of work with that, Logan decided that it was enough for the day.

“Aww, come on,” she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “We were only getting' started!”

“Busy day,” said Logan, bending and grabbing a face towel off the floor. “It's Christmas. Can't be workin' all the time.”

“This doesn't feel like work to me, Sugah,” she said, grinning at him. 

He glanced at her, meeting her gaze, and a warm smile took him. It was a rare thing to see on him, and it made her feel whole.

“Are you sure you wanna go to this Christmas thing with me?”

She frowned, the warm fuzzy she had been enjoying freezing in her chest.

“W- Yes. Yes! Of course I do.”

“I don't wanna stop you from datin' someone you'd rather-”

“There is no one else I'd rather go with, Logan,” she said. It tumbled from her, right from her heart, coming out softer and more tender than she'd meant. She felt a tad foolish for being so candid.

He met her gaze, that intense expression on his face when he was reading someone minutely. And then it shifted to something else, something she couldn't read and didn't know what to do with. He smiled, faintly.

“Okay.”

She sighed with some relief. Logan started packing up, and she put her hands on her hips again. “Where you goin'?”

“Got things to do,” he said. “Can't waste time smackin' your ass around all day.” He winked at her, slapped at her side with the face towel he was carrying and strolled out the door.

“HEY!” she shouted after him. “I WAS SMACKIN' YOUR ASS AROUND TOO, YA KNOW!”

She could hear him laugh beyond the door.

~~*~~

It was around five o'clock when the Mansion was suddenly a madhouse. Not that it wasn't usually a rather strange and overwhelming place to live at the best of times, but unexpected visitors tended to rile the local populace into a frenzy, especially when those visitors were genius billionaire playboy philanthropists.

Rogue was reading in the common room when Jubilee raced in, eyes wide.

“Get up off your ASS, he is HERE!”

“Who's here?” asked Rogue, her eyes not leaving the iPad in her lap.

“Tony fuckin' STARK, girl!”

Rogue looked up at Jubilee. “He's practically married and you're dating Remy.”

“NOT the point!” said Jubilee, who then grabbed Rogue's arms and pulled. “If Iron Man thinks you're cool, then you're cooler than cool!

“Yeah, and we're the X-Men,” said Rogue, straightening out her black loose knit cardigan that Jubilee had tugged on. “We don't have to do much to impress him.”

“No, you see, he's perpetually nonchalant,” said Jubilee. “Anyway, we're the core members of the team, we're needed!”

Rogue sighed, putting her tablet aside. “What for?”

“The whole reason he's here!” said Jubilee, “A security check!”

“Security check?” said Rogue, following a racing Jubilee. “We'll be a room full of high-powered mutants filled with champaign, plus the Avengers.” She shrugged. “I wouldn't fuck with us.”

“Ya never know!”

Rogue and Jubilee walked down the main corridor of the building, through the heavy wooden doors (that were open) to see the X-Men gathered in the Welcoming Hall. 

“Ah,” came the voice of Xavier. “Some more of my team members have arrived.” Rogue and Jubilee joined him, and he smiled at them warmly. “Mr. Stark, this is Rogue and Jubilee.” Kitty slipped in next to Jubilee, and Xavier amended, “And of course, Kitty Pryde.”

Tony Stark was dressed in an impeccably tailored black suit. He wasn't an overly tall man, nor was he particularly imposing, but his force of personality seemed to be two steps ahead of him wherever he went. He had large brown eyes that were sharp and took in everything around him and the good looks to get away with murder. The gorgeous and elegant Pepper Potts was standing next to him, tablet in hand, recording everything she heard. She was as lovely as Jean Grey, and Rogue had to wonder what it was with superheroes and redheads.

“Seriously, call me Tony,” he said, pulling off his blue-shaded sunglasses and slipping them into his pocket. He was staring at the latest additions to the gathering. “Wow.” He pointed at Jubilee, “There's Naughty,” He then pointed to Kitty, “Nice,” He then pointed to Rogue, “And Very Naughty Indeed-” He spun to Xavier. “Do you not hire ugly people? There's a law against that, you know.”

Rogue blushed, Jubilee grinned and Kitty just smirked at the both of them.

Pepper leant towards Tony. “You know how you told me to tell you when you're crossing the line?”

“I crossed it?”

“Oh yeah,” she said, a quirk of a smile at her lips.

“Apologies,” said Tony, turning to the girls.

“Don't ever be sorry,” whimpered Jubilee.

“So gimme a good look at this place,” said Tony, stepping forward and clapping his hands together. Everyone drifted after him. “Where's the party room at?” He looked to Xavier. “I'm really digging the feudal feel of the place, by the way. How do you run a modern vigilante group from a place like this?”

“Everything looks antique, but it's really hi-tech crap that the government would piss itself to get its hands on,” said Logan, crossing his arms.

“I love this guy,” said Tony, pointing to Logan but talking to the room. “He's like one of those stray cats people throw out of cars and they turn up at their old house a week later.”

Logan ticked a brow up.

“The ballroom is this way,” said Xavier, upping the speed on his wheelchair to lead the group. 

“That is a cool chair,” Tony said to Pepper, “Can I have one for Christmas?”

“Line...”

Tony sighed. “Right.”

Cyclops opened the elaborate etched glass doors that lead to the ballroom. The room was a perfect example of New England turn-of-the-century elegance, the right amount of wood panelling, high ceilings with gilt cornices and the walls finished with gold filagree wall sconces.

“You sure you wanna invite Bruce to a nice place like this?” said Tony, peering about the room.

“Depends if you plan on pissin' him off or not,” said Logan.

Pepper ignored the both of them, turning to Xavier. “What kind of security were you thinking of for the event?”

“Enough to keep things flowing smoothly,” said Xavier, “My main concern is to secure the premises from curious eyes...”

Tony had turned his attention back to the room. “The DJ booth will be right over there,” he said, pointing to one end of the ball. “My intelligence sources tell me that you-” He turned and pointed to Kitty, “Are the brains of this operation when it comes to electronics and gadgetry...”

“I dabble,” said Kitty, wagging a hand.

“She hacked her way in to the Mutant Response Group's network and managed to get to the digital archives,” said Bobby, smirking.

“Word has it there was someone from this location that managed to have a good look at SHIELD's network as well,” said Tony.

“I was curious,” said Kitty, smiling sweetly.

“Well, in that case, I can be certain you've got the playlist for the party all sorted out,” said Tony.

“Down to the minute,” said Kitty. “And I've got the light show ready to go.”

“Mix it up,” said Tony. He twiddled with a phone he had in his pocket then held it up to her. “I'm sending you a list of songs I _must_ have at any party I go to. If they're not in the playlist, I don't dance.”

“I'll see what I can do,” said Kitty, eyes glinting.

“Excellent,” said Tony. “Who's in charge of the food?” He turned and moved off, never still for a minute. 

Jubilee raced out of nowhere to Rogue's side, grabbing her friend's arm. “This party is going to fucking rock!”

Rogue smiled, nodding. “You know, I'm actually startin' to look forward to it myself.”

~~*~~


	7. Chapter Seven - Follow Me in Merry Measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue's mind pulls her this way and that as the date of the ball looms. She aids Kitty Pryde in finding a Christmas present for her beau, Piotr, and finally cracks and tells Storm all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank Jane Austen for helping me through a rough patch in this tale. Wit, tenderness and playful subterfuge were exactly what I needed.
> 
> And I am deeply sorry this has been so delayed. My Christmas fic is to become an Easter fic, by the looks of things. Forgive me! I did not expect the plot to blow out the way it did!

**Chapter 7: Follow Me in Merry Measure**

The week went on at the Mansion much like any other week of the year. Granted, there were voicemails from Tony Stark that were passed around the dorms like the latest hilarious internet cat video and holiday decorations all over the place, but other than that, it was business as usual. The X-Men did their patrols, they monitored TV news broadcasts, all radio channels including police, security services, even taxis and subway cars. 

It was only two weeks out from Christmas and one week till the ball. Rogue had been on a few shopping trips by now and had gotten everything she needed for the much anticipated holiday. Apparently not everyone was quite as prepared as Rogue was.

One afternoon Kitty sought out Rogue, looking very worried indeed.

“Rogue, I need your help.”

Rogue had been reading a motorcycle magazine in the common room when Kitty approached her. 

“Honey, wassup?”

Kitty sank down onto the couch next to Rogue, her brown eyes large.

“I haven't been able to find Piotr a present yet!” she whispered, leaning to her.

Rogue smiled, closing the magazine in her lap. “You're comin' to _me_ for help?”

“You always get the best presents for people,” she said. “I just have no idea what to get him.”

“You've been dating him for two years,” she said. “You don't know what he likes?”

“I know what he likes,” said Kitty, tipping her head, her tone a little defensive. “He likes art. And reading. Classical music. The problem is, I don't know what the good stuff is. See, he's very picky about what he likes. I thought I could get him a nice new art kit, since he's not done much drawing since coming here. But I know absolutely _nothing_ about art. I would have no idea where to start as far as buying him good quality stuff goes.” She gripped Rogue's arm. “You've got all sorts of people in your head! Any of them happen to be into art?”

Rogue's brows tilted up in disbelief. “I'm pretty sure what you just said was in bad taste in some way but you're so desperate I don't care,” she said, chuckling. “No, none of the dudes in my head know shit about art- wait. Huh...”

“What?”

“Logan knows a _little_ bit,” she said, “But it's related to his Japan thing.”

Kitty looked confused. “What Japan thing?”

“He was in Japan for a while,” she said, waving a hand. “Apparently when you learn to be a Samurai you have to learn a wide range of skills. Ink drawing is one of them, it seems. It's kinda hazy, seeing as it's not my memory and it's a bit far back in Logan's experiences...”

Kitty shook her head. “It must be so weird carrying around bits of people's memories and experiences in your head.”

“Actually it can come in handy,” said Rogue, shrugging. “Look, regardless of what I remember, I'll go shopping with you to help you find a good present for Piotr.”

“Oh, thank you, Rogue!” Kitty sighed, jumping forward and hugging Rogue.

“Yeah-yeah,” she said, patting Kitty on the back. “Get your keys and we'll get going.”

~~*~~

Some hours later they were in an art supplies store nestled in a rather upscale mall, small and packed with rather expensive art goods. Walls were crowded with every kind of paint imaginable, in several brands, and another wall had hundreds of different kinds of brushes set in little nooks. There were display stands bristling with pens and markers, and the air had a papery, inky sort of smell to it. It was a smell quite distinct to art stores and art studios. Kitty's eyes grew wide as they walked through the store.

“Rogue,” she hissed, “I don't know what _any_ of this stuff is for!”

“Relax,” said Rogue, “We'll figure something out.”

A young woman in smart casual attire approached them from behind the counter.

“Hey! You need some help?”

“Yes,” said Rogue, turning Kitty around to face the shop assistant. “My friend here is lookin' for some really nice equipment for her boyfriend. He likes drawin', you see.”

“Well you came to the right place for that,” said the assistant, smiling playfully.

“Right,” said Rogue, nodding. She dug around in her mind for some kind of memory or knowledge, but what they had within a glance looked nothing like the ink sticks and bamboo brushes that flashed from Logan's memories. She looked to Kitty. “Did Piotr ever mention what kind of art he did?”

“Sketches, mostly,” she said. “I think with pencils and stuff.”

“Come this way,” said the assistant, guiding the girls through the store to a corner loaded with blocks of art paper and leather-bound sketch books and journals. “This here is the paper that's best for sketching. You want something with a nice grain but not too rough, or you'll lose the detail.”

Kitty walked towards a red leather-bound sketch book. “This one's nice...”

“Moleskine, with a hand-made tooled cover,” she said. “Very nice.”

“He'll need something to draw with,” said Rogue.

“That'll be over here,” said the assistant. 

They picked out some graphite sticks, pencil kits with every grade of pencil in it, a high quality sharpener, a kit of charcoal pencils and a range of erasers. Rogue didn't even realise that there could be so many kinds of things that did essentially the same thing.

Her eyes wandered about the store as Kitty went to buy the supplies. On one display rack at the back of the store was something that caught her eye.

In a finely decorated wooden box was a set of brushes, pointed ones, the bristles of which seemed to be set in tapered bamboo. There was a stone palette, some coloured sticks with what looked like Japanese characters pressed upon them in gold, and a porcelain brush prop. The set tickled something deep in Rogue's mind, and the part of her mind that was an echo of Logan seemed impressed with it. It was like the art equipment she'd seen in his memories. Almost through instinct, she picked up a sealed box near the display piece.

“Whatcha doin'?” asked Kitty, gathering the supplies she'd just bought.

“Gettin' somethin' for Logan,” she said. “I mean, I already got him a present but he'll like this, I think.”

“If he starts doing petite little ink drawings of bamboo, flowers and fish, I am going to be _so_ amused,” said Kitty.

“Honey, some of the deadliest men in Japan's history knew how to paint,” she said. “You gotta get the right stroke at the right point at the right time. That's an important lesson to learn.”

Kitty chuckled, pulling Rogue to her side as they stepped out into the snowy afternoon. “Rogue, your commitment to the martial arts is both creepy and adorable.”

“Why creepy?”

“You didn't have it before you started absorbing people into your head.”

Rogue shrugged a shoulder. “I wasn't invincible before. Trust me, fighting is a lot more fun when you can't get hurt.”

“I'm sure it is,” chuckled Kitty. “Thanks for helping me today.”

“It's no problem,” said Rogue. “Besides, I got an extra something for Logan out of this trip.”

“How many presents for him does that make now?”

Rogue dipped her head. “Three.”

“Ooooh,” cooed Kitty. “Yeah, you're definitely in love.”

“Naah, Logan's just easy to buy presents for,” she said, tapping the side of her head.

They were quiet for a moment as they walked towards the car. Out of nowhere, Kitty's phone started off in her pocket. It was the sound of Captain Picard's door chime into this Ready Room from _Star Trek_. Kitty was all geek.

“Your phone,” said Rogue.

Kitty was already digging about in her pocket. Pulling out the phone and looking at it, she smiled, and then groaned and laughed. Rogue looked to her questioningly.

“Tony- I mean Mr. Stark,” said Kitty, waving her phone instead of a free hand, which she had none, “He is just texting me more song suggestions and hi-tech DJ ideas... More ACDC!”

“Wow, you guys have hit it off...”

“We're science types!” she said. “He said I have a very keen mind for applied technology and computer sciences. In fact, he _loves_ that stuff. He even invited me up to his lab.”

“Oh God,” said Rogue, laughing.

“Get your head out of the gutter,” groaned Kitty. “I know he's all business and he knows _I'm_ all about Piotr. I'm his sister in science, if you will.”

“Fair enough,” said Rogue. “Just make sure Piotr knows that. I don't want to find out who wins a fight between Colossus and Iron Man.” She stopped then, pointing a finger. “Wait, no, I totally do...”

“Oh shut up!” cried Kitty, laughing.

~~*~~

Logan had been quiet and busy all week. This wasn't entirely unusual. There had been times when Logan had been wrapped up in X-Men business and she didn't get to see him as often as she'd liked. But so soon after the odd afternoon in the dojo, it left her feeling nervous and unsettled. She could also sense a difference in his manner, a tightness in his demeanour. There was softness there towards her, that flash of warmth she was so used to. Something else was there, though, something different that she couldn't identify. She scoured the echo of Logan in her head for understanding of his current behaviour, but she couldn't figure it. It was just completely outside the behaviours she expected of him.

Before any of them even had time to breathe, it was the day before the grand event, and the Mansion was slowly descending into a state of tightly choreographed chaos. They had just had an emergency situation run-through with the Professor, going over what would be done should any breach in security take place. All the X-Men were present at this briefing, so they had all piled into the ball room. In the years that Xavier had started his organisation of freedom fighters, he had accrued quite a number of them. They weren't all permanent lodgers in the Mansion, many operated from other cities around the country and were there specifically for the ball. Warren Worthington was in town for the party, and he split his time between the West Coast and London. Psylocke also hopped from place to place.

The gathering of mutants had broken up, and Rogue decided to go on a walk around the gardens with Storm. She'd inadvertently avoided being around her in the past couple of weeks, and her friend had noticed.

“We're going to spend some time together and you're going to tell me what the hell is going on,” Storm said, tugging on Rogue's arm and heading for the garden.

“It's too embarrassing,” Rogue said as they walked along the high-walled gardens and perfectly pruned topiaries and hedges. 

“More embarrassing than the time I accidentally ran out onto one of Bobby's ice puddles during a fight and landed on my ass?”

“Oh hell yes,” said Rogue, groaning. She didn't say anything, they just walked on in silence for some moments. This seemed to irritate Storm, who stopped and tugged on Rogue's arm.

“Whatever the problem is, you've managed to talk about it to Kitty and Jubilee, right?” 

“I had to,” said Rogue. “They called me on it.”

“Great. Well this is me calling you on it.”

Rogue nearly crumpled, whimpering in her throat. “Storm...”

“I don't know what could be so terrible that you think you couldn't talk to me about it.”

“It is more embarrassing than I could possibly say.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why?”

Storm shrugged. “Whatever it is, why does it embarrass you?”

“Because!” sighed Rogue, hotly. “It's stupid and childish and dumb and I can't believe I'm in this place again, I'm grown up now, damn it!”

Storm narrowed an eye and tilted her head at her. “Has this got anything to do with Logan taking you to the ball?”

Rogue's eyes went wide. “How the hell did you guess-”

“Well, it was either Logan or Remy that was bothering you, I know it when you're bothered by romantic entanglements. You go red and pouty and moody.”

“I don't pout,” said Rogue, narrowing her eyes playfully.

“Like fun you don't,” said Storm, smirking. “Besides, you have the perfect mouth for pouting and you know it.”

“Why didn't you think it was Remy?” asked Rogue, folding her arms. “He has just started dating Jubilee.”

“Because you were far too relieved when you broke up with him for that,” said Storm. They had come to a huge oak near the back of the gardens, an old worn stone bench underneath it. Storm sat down at it, waiting for Rogue to follow. She did. “And Logan's been acting strange too, so I put two and two together.”

“I'm glad you said that,” said Rogue. “For a minute there I thought I was going crazy.”

“Oh, you're not. What did you do to him?”

"Nothin'!” said Rogue, lifting up her hands innocently. “He asked me to the ball, I said okay. We've been going on, business as usual, until the other day.”

“What happened the other day?”

Storm seemed to be on a mission – to understand what Rogue had done to Logan. Only Rogue couldn't even begin to guess what happened to elicit the recent behavioural change in her best buddy.

She regailed Storm with the Saga of Drunken Dance Dance Revolution, and the usually refined X-Woman doubled over in laughter. It was a beautiful sight.

“You are not allowed to go silent on me ever again if _this_ is the sort of thing I'm missing out on,” she chuckled, shaking her head. “Right there? On the bed?!”

“As you please!” said Rogue, folding her arms. She couldn't help but chuckle with her. “O' course I had to tell him that it wasn't sex we were hearin' from Jubes' room, and he was mildly embarrassed for all of two seconds.”

“That's interesting.”

“Yeah. He just shrugged his shoulders and joked about it. He got weird about it after, though...”

“After what?”

“Well...” Rogue hadn't meant to relay this conversation, but now that it'd been brought up, it had seemed a little odd to her. “He asked me if the thought of me being with him, you know, like _that_ , if that embarrassed me.”

“And does it?”

“Of course not!” cried Rogue. “I said that! I said, 'We're best friends, and Jubilee would want to know if I was dating again'.”

Storm's eyes twinkled at that. “I _see_.”

“Wait – what do you see?”

“Never mind that, keep talking.”

“After that he got all... thinky.”

“You mean quiet and contemplative?” 

Rogue nodded. “Yeah. It was one of his thoughtful doom face things he falls into on occasion.”

“That's intriguing.”

Rogue folded her arms and tilted her head at Storm. “It's intriguing, it's interesting – anything you wanna clue me in on, here?”

Storm just shrugged and smiled. “Did it ever occur to you, in all of this drama surrounding Christmas, that perhaps Logan might actually _want_ to go to the ball with you?”

Rogue snorted. “Of course he does. We're friends.”

“That's not what I meant, Rogue,” said Storm.

“Wait- what- Logan? Like _me_ like that?” Rogue burst into laughter.

“What's so funny?”

“Two things,” said Rogue, lifting two fingers in the air. “One, I had a fair whack of Logan's psyche injected into my own when he saved my life all those years ago. I know him pretty well and me? I'm not one of those ladies he digs. He digs ladies like Jean. Mature. Sophisticated. Someone he can talk about deep shit to. Someone that humours his craziness but looks at him and sees a real man worth being with.”

Storm twisted her lips and put her hand over her mouth in seeming amusement.

“I'm the scruffy kid he picked up in a dive in Laughlin City. The two concepts don't add up. And two, I'm me. Look at my life so far. The Mansion and you guys are the only good things that have ever happened to me. The immense luck of landing a guy like _Logan_? That doesn't happen to me. I mean, yeah, he's got anger issues and he's old as Methuselah and he has a funny idea what a good time is for most women out there-”

“Not for you.”

“No, not for me,” chuckled Rogue. “For me he's perfect.”

Storm lifted her brows at Rogue and smiled. Rogue shook her head, feeling that rough spot in her throat, that depth of loneliness that she had been running from lately and not even realised it. 

“Storm... Good things don't happen to me. Logan loving me would be the most... “ She stopped, choking up. “Look, I love him, okay? I mean, I was over it for a long time and it took me a LOT to get to that point. A lot of crying and putting myself back together, growin' up. I don't ever want to be in that place again.”

Storm's face softened and she put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

“My dear, dear Marie. You were in a place, mentally, that was made up of more than your heartbreak over Logan. Love does not diminish us, it never can. It can hurt and challenge us, but it does not lessen us.”

Rogue sniffled, nodding suddenly. “I just... I thought I was better than this. I thought I was stronger than this.”

“It takes a lot of strength to love someone, Rogue-” Rogue shook her head but Storm squeezed her shoulder. “No, I mean really, really love someone. Just to be there, even if it means never having a person the way we might want.”

“Nobody owes me anythin',” said Rogue. “I learnt that a long time ago. Logan's got his feelings and that's just the way it is. I gotta live with it. But don't go thinkin' I'm bein' sorry for myself, I'm a big girl.”

“I would never think that,” said Storm. “The only person going there right now is you.”

Rogue gave Storm a pointed, yet amused look.

“I'm glad you could finally tell me about your feelings for Logan, though,” said Storm. “I was beginning to wonder if I'd done something to offend you.”

“Oh, hell no, woman,” said Rogue, waving a hand. “You're like... so together. And beautiful. You and Jean are, like,” she blushed a bit and looked sheepish, “You're my heroes. The last thing I wanted was to undo eight years of growin' up by actin' like some fool kid and tellin' you I had a crush on Logan again.”

“That would never happen,” said Storm. “You can't feel about Logan the same way you felt about him then. Too much has happened, and the both of you have changed. That's the beauty of human relationships. They evolve.” She punched Rogue lightly in the arm. “And I am here for you, as an equal. I would never think badly of you for simply loving someone.” 

Rogue wrapped her arms around Storm and hugged her (carefully). “I love you. I'm sorry I've been weird.”

“No apology needed, but accepted if it makes you feel any better.”

Rogue sighed as she stepped back. “Enough about me, it's startin' to get boring. What about you? You takin' anyone to the ball tomorrow?”

“Of course I am,” said Storm, a salient smirk on her beautiful face.

“Well, come on, spill! Who?”

“Oh no,” said Storm, shaking her head. “It will be a Christmas surprise for you all.”

“Oh come on!” gasped Rogue. “Seriously?”

“I'm completely serious,” said Storm.

“I can't believe you went and got a date and you won't even talk to me about it.”

“You had your chance when I was looking for a date in the first place, but you put yourself in Logan-Caused Exile. Once I found who I found I thought it better to keep an air of mystery.”

Rogue groaned, hanging her head back. “Fair play. Is he nice?”

“Very nice.”

“Is he handsome?”

“I think so.”

“Have I met him before?”

“I believe you have.”

Pressing her lips together, Rogue frowned in thought. “Hmmm...”

“There are so many men that fit that description that you'll be pondering it longer than it takes to just wait and meet him yourself. Besides... I'm not telling. This isn't a game of Twenty Questions.”

“You are so infuriating sometimes with your Weather Goddess schtick, do you know that?”

Storm smiled at Rogue. “I love you too, Marie.”

~~*~~

The afternoon was turning into a deep grey evening, chilled by a biting, Arctic wind. Rogue didn't love the cold weather. Its novelty had worn off a long time ago, and she missed the milder winters of Meridian. Her body had been used to the higher temperatures and when she went north, it was all quite a rude shock. Being required to cover up her skin wasn't so bad in light of the climate in New York.

She was walking back to her room to change into more comfortable clothes rather than the “battle-casual” sturdy clothes and boots she usually wore. Opening the door to her room, she saw an envelope sitting on the floor, as if someone had slipped it underneath it.

She glanced around outside the door, curiosity piqued. The corridor was empty. Walking into her room, she picked up the envelope and put it on her bed. She changed into hemp yoga pants, a long-sleeved knit top, a hoodie and some ugg boots, and sitting on her bed comfortably, she opened the envelope.

It was written in a neat, square hand. All capitals, but with a confident flare to the letters that was very familiar. They had used a nice ink pen on fine paper. It read as follows:

> _
> 
> Marie,
> 
> I'll be busy today and tomorrow finalising security detail for the Christmas ball. I've arranged stuff for our date. Not giving you details, I want it to be a surprise. Humour an old man. I'll meet you at your room at 5pm sharp. It'll be nice, I promise. 
> 
> I wrote all this on a piece of paper instead of computer or phone correspondence because romance isn't dead. Not while my heart is still beating at any rate. Sorry I couldn't speak to you in person. I figured you'd be asleep by the time I get back from patrols tonight.
> 
> Get your rest and I'll speak to you tomorrow. I look forward to it.
> 
> Yours,  
> Logan.
> 
> _

Rogue felt her heart thump suddenly and strongly in her chest, as if she'd just run a marathon. It took her a moment to see her own hands shaking, as she was arrested by the whirling of her own thoughts. She would have dropped onto a chair if she hadn't already been curled up and comfy. After calming herself as much as she could, she wondered who she could even talk to. Then she decided that she couldn't possibly show anyone, as they'd think her melodramatic to be so excited about what appeared as a perfunctory letter. But she knew Logan. Even mentioning the word “romance” was huge for him. She closed her eyes, putting her face in her hands, trying to navigate the intense wash of emotions. No, if it ended up being a polite letter, she couldn't bear looking back on the indignity of being mistaken in the view of someone else. She couldn't show anyone, not in the state she was in. Later, when she was composed and full of humour, perhaps, but not right now.

The logical, clinical part of her psyche crept on her as she calmed herself down and tried to look at it all objectively. They had agreed for it to be a proper date, not a stag situation. But it was old friends having fun, she knew his mind in this. Any further tender feelings she might have picked up in her letter could easily have been her anxious heart hoping for more than was actually there.

She folded up the letter, putting it backin its envelope and sighing heavily, she stroked the fine paper. Some part of her wished it held the answer to what was bothering her, but it was just a note. It was not a direct channel into the mind of Logan. 

Perhaps it would be all she would ever get. Perhaps the date tomorrow would be the closest she would have to experiencing life as Logan's partner. 

Fuck it, she thought. She'd enjoy it. She'd have fun and stop putting pressure on herself, on Logan. There was no point in lamenting the shortness of the day or the nebulousness of its true meaning. She had said many times that she'd grown up, that she wasn't the girl she used to be. It was time, she decided, to show it to herself.

She tucked the letter under her pillow as she jumped to her feet, telling herself that it was the safest place for it until she had time to put it somewhere more secure. She'g guard well the hard proof that Logan knew the word “romance” at all.

~~*~~


	8. Chapter Eight: While I Tell of Yuletide Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the ball is at hand and Rogue must rein in her feelings while trying to enjoy the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this thing wasn't dead. I'll try to finish it before Christmas! So this thing isn't edited very well at all, super sorry. Will edit it properly once it's finished. Love you guys. And I dedicate this chapter to my baby daughter Arielle: Thanks for kicking me in the arms while I was typing. It only slowed me down a little bit.

~~*~~

Christmas, Hannukah, holiday or no, the X-men had their duties. There were patrols that needed to be performed, vulnerable people that needed to be guarded and half-mad schemes of megalomaniac villains to thwart. Thankfully the latter of those did not occur often. Rogue spent the morning with Storm, Kitty and Cyclops, doing a routine sweep of a nearby neighbourhood. Nothing of note happened, and Rogue could not get Storm to say anything about who she was taking to the ball that night. Frustration mounted in Rogue's psyche. She hadn't had the opportunity to pound the faces of any ne'er-do-wells that morning and one of her closest friends was sending her mad with a silly mysterious choice in date.

Rogue did not have the time to dilly-dally once she returned from the patrol and debriefed with her colleagues. It was straight to Jubilee's room, which at present looked like a beauty store had exploded inside of it. Jubilee was in the middle of it all, at her dressing table, hair pinned back in curlers and face already primed and covered with foundation.

“I thought you would NEVER get here, chica!” cried Jubilee, jumping to her feet as Rogue walked in the door. “You look frazzled.”

“Long day so far,” said Rogue. She was wearing a leather jacket, turtle-neck sweater, jeans and shit-kickers. And of course, thin leather gloves.

“You look like a biker,” said Jubilee.

“I always look like this.”

“I know,” she said, stepping over to her and tugging on her jacket. “Get changed! Did you shower?”

“Of course I showered!”

“Well, I dunno,” said Jubes, “You might have raced here in the overwhelming excitement of it all.” She flourished her hands in carefully-measured sarcasm.

Rogue just folded her arms and lifted her brow at Jubilee.

“God, it's so weird when you channel Wolvie like that. Get changed!”

“Okay, you don't have to tell me twice,” said Rogue, turning to disappear into Jubilee's bathroom.

“I did, actually.” Jubilee then jumped upright. “Wait!”

“What now?”

“Do you have spanx?”

Rogue frowned, puzzled. “No.”

“Jesus! You are so lucky that I'm over-prepared for things like this!” Jubilee dug into a shopping bag near her, and she threw a package containing a shaping undergarment at Rogue. “We're about the same size, so you use that.”

“I don't need this-”

“Trust me,” said Jubilee. “You wanna look sleek? You gotta wear that thing.”

“Okay, whatever...”

What it actually took to get a woman's body to sit in the right way for a dress to fit perfectly was not well understood by those that did not routinely dress glamourously. Starting with bras and panties that created no visible lines, then came the shaping undergarments, the “chicken cutlets” made of silicon that sat under the breasts and pushed them up attractively. If Rogue hadn't had such a little middle and her dress not boned so firmly, Jubilee might have forced a cincher upon her.  
Rogue finally had the dress on, and was surprised to find it actually sat on her better than it did in the store. Maybe Jubilee was right about the spanx.

The dress was a dark green, satin, with a sweeping ruche that went along the curves of her body. Lines of Swarovski crystals covered white bands that ran up her left breast, creating a little X above it. It was a serendipitous design, and Rogue was in love the moment she saw it. It hugged her tightly to her mid-thigh, ending in a mermaid skirt. White tule peeked out the bottom of the hem. She wore pearly white opera gloves, and planned to wear a simple silver necklace with a modern design to go with the x on her breast.

“This isn't too revealin', is it?” asked Rogue. “I have a wrap to go with it...”

Jubilee looked up from her work of filing her own nails. Her make-up was mostly done, only her lipstick waiting to be completed. As her eyes fell upon Rogue, her jaw dropped. 

“Gurl...”

Rogue lifted her eyebrows questioningly.

“You look fuckin' amazing.”

Rogue grinned. “Thank you.”

“Come here,” she said, motioning her over. “Time to work my magic!”

Rogue sat down on the edge of Jubilee's bed, and Jubilee dragged a lamp over to light Rogue's face. She sighed with satisfaction.

“You are going to be so much fun to make up. So much to work with!” Jubilee bounced on her feet, grinning broadly. “Logan's going to crap his pants!”

“Not quite the reaction I'm going for,” said Rogue, chuckling.

The door to the room burst open, and Kitty ran in, face red, dress in a cover and draped over her arm.

“I am so sorry I'm late, guys,” she said. “Had to help the Jewish kids with their candle lighting stuff, and that's not even starting on all the set-up with the electronics for the party. The dudes coming in to wire it all up are painfully bad at their jobs.” She waved a hand. “I cannot have Tony thinking I don't know how to set up a laser show.”

“I can't believe you're on first name terms with Iron Man,” said Jubilee, eyes on Rogue's hair as she brushed it carefully.

“Hey, you would be too if you had a conversation with him instead of grinning stupidly around him every time he's within ten feet of you,” said Kitty.

“Well gee, sorry,” said Jubes, “Not everyone's fluent in Science-Porn-ese.”

“I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that,” said Kitty, smirking as she slipped into the bathroom.

“I can just see it,” said Jubes, mouth full of hair-pins and her eyes set on parting Rogue's hair. “Kitty, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are going to create a little Science Circle and talk about incomprehensible shit all night.”

Rogue snorted and smirked. “And what will you be doin' all night?”

“Getting the best angle of Thor and Captain America's booties and capturing it for posterity with my camera - with their permission of course! Finding the sweetest places to make-out with Remy and avoid even the slightest hint of any kind of X-Men work from Cyclops. Nope. It's Christmas.”

“Well, not for a week, if you think about it...”

“Zpp! Nope! Christmas!” Jubilee pointed her finger in Rogue's face.

In the next hour or so, Rogue was primped, preened, plucked and painted with an almost painful attention to detail by Jubilee. It was as if her friend had taken Rogue's appearance at the ball as her personal mission for the evening. Jubilee's expressions of how she thought Logan would react to Rogue's get-up punctuated that time, and Rogue couldn't help but be both amused and a tiny bit excited.

She was a grown woman that had walked into the room dressed like a biker (in Jubilee's words), who bashed heads for justice as her living. She was now dressed in satin and crystals, her hair piled on top of her head, looking like a millions dollars. Her heart fluttered happily. No matter how tonight turned out, for now, she was enjoying the ride.

~~*~~

Rogue made it back to her room to meet Logan in plenty of time. Part of her wanted to either have a finger of bourbon or a suck on a cigar, but she didn't want to be smelling of spirits and smoke at this point in the day. Not when Jubilee had taken pains to spritz her in lovely perfumes. She opted to instead pace about inside her room, peering at herself in the mirror, fussing with the sheer green wrap about her shoulders that was beaded in silver at the ends. She tilted her head, taking in what she saw.

Her make-up was not complicated. A deep smoky green rimmed her eyes, edged with a flush of deep warm pinks on the upper curve of her brow bone, to contrast with her large brown eyes. Jubilee had stuck natural looking fake lashes on her, and her skin was lightly made-up. Her lips were carefully tinted and glossed a deep red, and her cheeks had a flush of a rich, rosy pink. Along with immaculately groomed eyebrows, she looked absolutely perfect. It helped that Jubilee had some very good make-up at her disposal, and knew a few good tricks. The effect was stunning. Her eyes seemed larger, more open, more gleaming. Her lips were luscious red rose petals, and her skin was ivory and milk. Her breasts were propped up by the best engineered enhancements money could buy. Her hair was curled and pinned into an elegant updo, her platinum streaks artfully arranged amongst the mahogany locks in attractive swirls. A few locks of hair were curled and loose about her face. She took a deep breath, nodding.

“Well, if Logan doesn't get a kick out of this, then he's dead below the waist,” she muttered to herself.

It was at that moment there was a knock on the door, and Rogue felt her heart suddenly freeze then gallop into a frantic beat. She gulped, clenching her hands into fists before striding for the door. What if he laughed at her? Then he was a jerk, she decided. And she would punch him in the face.

She pulled open the door, barely able to swallow or breathe in. Then she had even more trouble, as she abruptly choked on her own tongue.

Logan was wearing a fucking suit. It wasn't an overly tailored nightmare. She wasn't sure where he went to get it. Maybe he'd had a word with Tony Stark. 

He wore a beautifully fitted deep, dark blue suit made of a slightly shiny material, but not obnoxiously shiny. He wore a dark shirt of a cool slate grey, and of course, he wore no tie. He was gloriously unbuttoned, collar open, first two buttons undone. He showed an achingly beautiful amount of neck and chest, that dark brown body hair peeking out in the lilt of his sternum. Other than the suit and some shiny shoes, he was groomed very much like he always was. A little neater than usual, perhaps, his points a little pointier and his sideburns a little trimmed, the rest of his face baby smooth.

As the door had opened he turned, previously gazing down the hall. He looked somewhat uptight, one hand wrung in the other. As he set eyes on her his mouth dropped open a fraction, eyes growing wide.

“Logan,” she breathed, after finding control of her tongue again. 

He didn't move. His eyes were darting up and down her frame, still large. “Holy shit...”

She blinked, then broke into laughter. “Logan!”

“Right, sorry,” he said, shaking his head and stepping into the room. As he walked past Rogue, she could smell the waft of cologne on him. It seemed the sort of cologne an older man would wear, but it combined with his body chemistry in the most delicious way. “Where the hell did you get that dress?”

“Jean helped me buy it,” she said, a little shyly. “Jubilee helped me with my make-up.”

He fell silent, just gazing at her in shock. He'd never looked at her like that before. Rogue realised she needed to get Jubilee another present for Christmas, just to thank her for getting this reaction out of Logan.

“... Are you okay?”

He blinked, shaking his head as if to clear it. “Uh- yeah. Yeah. You look – you look...” Rogue lifted her brows as silence stretched on. “Oh, shit, I nearly forgot...” He dug in the pocket of his suit and pulled out a little silver bracelet. It had a cluster of shining white diamonds in the centre of the design.

“Logan!”

“It's just a little somethin' to commemorate the evening,” he said, reaching for her hand. She held it out for him, and he fastened the bracelet into place. “We've never been on a date before. Wanted it to be special.”

Rogue took in a deep breath, trying to keep her head. She never thought, in a million years, that Logan would do anything even approaching what he was doing right there, in that moment. She looked down at the bracelet gleaming around her wrist.

“Oh, shit, Logan,” she sniffled. “You're gonna make my make-up run!”

He stood straight, blinking. “Oh. Sorry.”

“Don't apologise, you nut,” she laughed. She raced into her bathroom to make sure her make-up was right. Satisfied it wasn't ruined, she returned to Logan.

“Have you eaten yet?” Logan asked.

“No,” she said. “I'm starvin', I haven't eaten since I got back from patrol this morning.”

“Good,” he said, and cocked his elbow at her. “Come on.”

“Where are you taking me?” she asked, looping her arm through his.

“Dinner,” he replied, a touch of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

He guided her down the corridor, then turned off at a service door.

“Logan, where are we going?”

“I told you – dinner.”

“Are we even allowed in here?”

Logan cast her a dry look. “We've got access to the most top secret shit Chuck's got his hands on. I doubt he'll get upset if we take a shortcut through the old servant's corridors.”

She followed him closely, amazed that she hadn't seen this part of the Mansion before, and she'd been here nearly ten years. They wound their way through the maze of corridors, to find their way to a small landing down a cramped flight of stairs. A wooden door with wrought iron filigree opened up onto a small, intimate little courtyard, paved in old, worn red bricks. Windows were all around, and the courtyard was edged in low gardens filled with flowers. The walls were overgrown with ivy, and in sconces were imitation candle globes. In the middle of the courtyard was a cast iron, filigreed table and chairs, and on the table (which was covered in a tablecloth) were trays. On them was the following: A basket of steak chips, a plate loaded with fresh salad and a perfectly done fillet steak, and two tumblers of what looked like bourbon. It wasn't lost on her. 

“Doggone it, you remembered!” she sighed, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

It had been after a particularly long day in the field when the X-Team piled into Lily Page's Tavern and had some food off the dinner menu about a year ago. She'd had the same meal a thousand times before, but it never failed to comfort her right to her bones.

“I swear to God,” she had said, “If a man gets me this exact meal on a date, I'm gonna marry him.”

She stepped over slowly to the table, hand shifting over her heart as it thumped hard.

“It's your favourite,” he said, walking over to a chair and pulling it out for her. “So happens I like it a lot myself.” He winked at her.

“It smells amazing!”

“It should do,” he said, helping her settle in. “Lily only cooked it a half hour ago.”

She glanced up at him in shock. “Say what?”

He shrugged. “I ordered it from Lily's Tavern. Drove it here.”

A heavy gulp took her, and she gazed at the spread with awe. “I know I said for us to have a nice adult date... You didn't have to go to all this trouble!”

“You don't like it?” His face was suddenly guarded.

“Are you kidding? I love it!” she gasped. “I just... I feel a bit bad! I've done nothing for you tonight!”

He gave her a quirk of a smile as he sank down into his chair. “Doesn't matter. I like to see that look on your face.”

She couldn't help but beam at him, sitting down with him. She was relieved he didn't pull the chair out for her, but he knew she wasn't fussed about that sort of thing in the first place. 

The smell of the perfectly seared steak wafted up from the steaming plate in front of her. Her stomach rumbled rather unattractively, and she put a hand on her belly self-consciously.

“I haven't eaten much today,” she said, smiling apologetically.

Logan sat down after her, and shrugged. “Don't wait on propriety or manners with me, darlin'. Dig in.”

That she did. For a good minute she focused on wolfing down a good part of the meal in front of her. After a few hefty bites she remembered the painfully precise application of make-up on her face, and she looked at Logan with wide eyes. He paused mid-chew, meeting her expression.

“...What?”

“Is my make-up ruined?”

He frowned, bewildered. “No.”

“Jubilee will kill me if I ruin it before the ball!”

“Not with me around,” said Logan, eyes twinkling.

“I'll look terrible if my lipstick is all smooshed,” she sighed.

“Marie, you could wear a burlap sack and you'd look a million bucks,” he said, taking a sip of whiskey. “Stop worryin'.”

“I swear, Jubilee was like, twenty minutes paintin' at my lips.”

“If it bothers her she can paint 'em again,” he said. There was a quirk to the corner of his lips as he spoke. Rogue noticed, but she didn't mention it, or the twinkle in his eye. She felt foolish for even entertaining the thought that skirted around the edges of her mind. 

They spent a lazy hour eating their meal and talking easily as they'd always done. Rogue luxuriated in the company just as much as the conversation. She probably would have spent the whole evening like this if she could have, but with the meals consumed and the noise of guests arriving growing nearby, she knew she had a duty to the Professor to be in attendance.

She sighed, pushing at her fork with her finger idly. “We gotta get goin', don't we?”

Logan shrugged a shoulder from his relaxed position in the chair, “Not if you don't want to.”

“Oh, what I want is irrelevant,” she said. “You know we gotta put in an appearance for Chuck, and I spent far too much on this dress to not let it be seen.”

He gave her a smooth smile at that, and he sat up, offering her his hand.

“Come on. Let's crash this shindig.”

She took it, standing and winding around the table. “It's not crashin' if you're invited...”

“Not with the way I party.”

Rogue laughed. One stop at a mirror later to refresh her lipstick later, she and Logan were heading to the foyer of the front of the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9: Fast Away the Old Year Passess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the Christmas Charity Gala at the mansion, and Rogue faces going on a date with her most beloved friend, unable to tell him how she really feels, desperate to get through the night without a broken heart. Her focus is on the party, and with the Avengers in attendance, that is not difficult. Tony is feeling puckish and introductions are made between the superhero teams. A challenge is raised that neither X-Men or Avengers will back out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know!! I'm alive! So, I don't know if I mentioned this in previous notes, but I totally got diagnosed with ADHD last year, which is why there has been huge breaks in this and why it's taken me so long to update. But hey! I'm medicated now, and going through the appropriate therapies to improve my functioning so I thought I'd bite the bullet, get down and dirty with this baby and make your Christmases and holidays both merry and just a little bit smutty and romantic. ;) Also - not edited! Will be at some point, but I'm just trying to have fun and shoot this out to you!

There had been a lot of functions and gatherings in the history of Xavier's Mansion. Very few, if any, had the ridiculous number of people that this one had. A good number of the people crammed into the foyer were the media, as it seemed the Avengers were much more of a drawcard than the X-Men were. It was a savvy move on Xavier's part to associate the X-Men with them. She just hoped they played nicely in the same room. Meeting other vigilante groups was always a touchy thing and one never knew how they might rub up against each other.

She was taken aback at how lovely her friends looked, how beautifully the foyer had been lit, and the delightful smells of perfumes and the buffet in the dining room beyond. She was so captivated by the pomp that she never saw Jubilee run up to her, just her small hand grabbing her arm.

“Dude!” hissed Jubilee, excitedly. “Where have you been? You already missed Tony doing the Macarena!”

“Really?” said Rogue. “The Macarena?”

“I questioned it too, but then the whole room was doing it and people were having fun, it was insane!” Jubilee's eyes drifted as she saw Logan standing next to Rogue. She stepped back, arms folding and her smile growing lopsided. “Well, WELL! Sharp suit, Wolvie!”

“I know how to dress up if need be,” he said, a little defensively.

“You're tellin' me,” she said. She leant to Rogue, murmuring out of the corner of her mouth in her direction. “If I knew he scrubbed up that nice I would never have given you a hard time at Lily's.”

“Hindsight is 20/20, I guess,” said Rogue.

“No shit,” breathed Jubilee, who finally tore her eyes away from Logan to look around the room.

“Where's Chuck?” asked Rogue.

“Over there.”

Jubilee pointed to the door into the ballroom, and next to it, welcoming in guests, was Professor Xavier. He was dressed in a fine suit, probably the most well tailored Rogue had ever seen. Looking over her shoulder to Logan, she motioned him to follow her as they walked over to Xavier. As they came near he noticed them, and a warm smile lifted his features.

“Rogue, Logan,” he said. “Glad you could make it.”

“We were havin' dinner,” said Logan, and if Rogue didn't know any better, he was almost sheepish.

“That's fine,” said Xavier.

“Wow. I didn't even know you owned a suit...”

Cyclops. Logan turned, amusement and irritation mingling on his face as Scott and Jean made their way over. Scott wore a casual suit of a charcoal colour, and Jean was in a red satin dress, halter-neck, with a delicate gold bracelet and matching earrings. Her hair was in a simple updo, and her make-up was immaculate. Rogue wondered if she were about to swoon, but she collected herself. She quickly glanced to Logan. There was a warm regard in his eyes, one she'd seen a thousand times before.

“You look good, Jean,” he said, ignoring Scott's quips for once.

“Thank you, Logan,” she said with a knowing smile.

Rogue felt someone beside her, and turning she saw that Kitty had approached. She was in a purple dress that hugged her curves and went down to her knees. She too had neatly styled hair up off of her face and carefully applied make-up.

“You're finally here!” said Kitty.

“I'm not that late, am I?”

“Just a little,” said Kitty.

Before Rogue could say anything further, a strident voice interrupted them.

“Wow, Professor, you're holding out on me over here.”

Tony Stark, dressed sharply, let his eyes rove over the beautiful women standing around Xavier. “Hello, Nice,” he said to Kitty, “Naughty,” he added to Jubilee-

“You call Rogue 'Very Naughty' and I'll make your Christmas a little less merry,” said Logan, a slight growl to his voice.

Rogue nearly jumped in shock at his tone, and she felt her cheeks grow deeply red.

“Logan, relax!”

“Wow,” said Tony, lifting his hands. “Remind me never to admire your girlfriends in your presence again.”

Her cheeks started to burn. “I'm not his girlfriend,” she said, her voice embarrassingly unsteady. It was then she felt Logan's hand at the small of her back, a gentle but firm warmth that made her chest tight and her nerves fluttery.

“Well that's a mistake,” said Tony. “I hope you ladies will join the Avengers in a little Uptown Funk later. X-Men and Avengers dance off.”

“I think we'd give you a run for your money,” said Cyclops, grinning.

“You think? I don't know. It depends how much alcohol gets into Thor. That guy's a fiend when he's had a barrel of ale.”

“As long as Captain America shakes that booty, we all win,” said Jubilee.

“What am I, chopped liver?” said Tony.

“No!” said Jubilee, “You're travel-size candy!”

Tony blinked in surprise.

“Woah!” exclaimed Rogue. “Since when did you get so verbal with Stark?”

“Tony, call me Tony.”

“Since I drank my volume in champagne!” she grinned.

“She tried,” said Jean. “Did not succeed.”

Rogue shook her head. “I guess those talks on responsible drinking we had in Beast's Health and Society classes fell on deaf ears.”

“Hyperbole,” said Jubilee, putting her hand on Rogue's arm. “Learn you some, girl. You don't chug the Dom-P.”

"Is Storm here yet?" asked Rogue, peering around the room.

"No," said Jubilee, folding her arms. "Which is very, very interesting."

"She said she would be a little late, she had to meet her date at the airport,” said Xavier.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Jubilee, eyes wide.

"No," said Xavier. "And I didn't read her mind to find out either." he said pointedly, interrupting her before she could press him on the matter.

"What's the point in having telepathy if you never use it?" said Rogue, shrugging.

Xavier just smiled at her, a glint in his eyes.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am needing some of that champagne floating around. I'm guessing Jubes is right that it's Dom Perignon?" said Rogue.

"Most assuredly," said Xavier.

"Let's get you some," said Jubilee, pulling on Rogue's arm. Logan's eyes widened as she was drawn away, and Jubilee chuckled. "Don't worry, Wolvie, I'll bring her back soon."

Rogue shot a warm smile to Logan as she and Jubilee disappeared into the press of people. The young woman ahead of her stood out in the satin yellow dress she was wearing that hugged her slight frame. It was halter-neck, with a low back, and Rogue felt mildly envious of Jubilee's ability to pull off such a bold colour. It looked gorgeous against her tan, olive skin. Jubes grabbed a couple of glasses of champagne from a nearby table and pulled Rogue to a quiet corner of the ball room. She pinned Rogue with a firm glare.

"You were alone with Wolvie for over an hour. I want deets, I want them *now*."

Rogue laughed, shaking her head. "Jubes-"

"Spill!" she almost screeched.

Rogue sighed, feeling her cheeks grow hot. "I don't wanna get over-excited about anything-"

"Impossible!" said Jubilee. "Did you SEE his face when I pulled you away?" Rogue just tilted her head at Jubilee. "Will you just tell me what happened already?!” Jubilee just glared at her expectantly.

“He..." She swallowed and composed herself. "He took me to a tucked away corner of the gardens and had set up a table with-" Jubilee's eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging open, glee silencing her. "-Oh God, a table with my favourite meal from Lily's Tavern."

Jubilee broke through the shock and screeched. "He WHAT?" At that point she noticed the bracelet on Rogue's wrist. She grabbed Rogue's hand, pointing. "What IS THIS?"

Rogue's blush grew. "He gave me-"

"HE GAVE YOU JEWELLERY!" growled Jubilee, stamping her feet. "God DAMN, woman!You couldn't tell me sooner?!"

"I just got here!"

Jubilee shook her head. "Where there's concealable technology, there's a way. NOW. Are you gonna dance with him?"

“Jesus, Jubilee, this isn't senior fucking prom!”

“DUDE.”

“Dude. Logan? Dance?" She laughed. "That's ridiculous!"

"Why is it ridiculous?"

Good question. She just couldn't imagine it. Logan. Shaking his booty to whatever hit was pumping out of the speakers. Or worse. The both of them slowly swaying to a smooth, classic tune, his hands resting in the small of her back, his eyes gazing into hers... Oh Lord, she could imagine that too well, and it was sending her insane. Insane because she knew it would never happen. She took along, shaking breath in and shook her head.

"It's not his thing."

"Says you," said Jubilee, putting her gloved hands on her hips.

Frustration and sadness mounted in Rogue. She could see other couples dancing already. Dorky, flailing dances to hit music of times gone by. Trying to get Logan to do that would be a fool's errand.

"There are some things Logan will do, and there are some he won't," she said. "Dancing firming falls into the latter category. Sugah, he ain't evah gonna dance. And if I wasn't okay with that, I wouldn't have gone to a ball with Logan."

"Yeah, but did you think he'd ever give you jewellery? Or take you on a romantic date?"

Rogue pursed her lips, trying to control the emotions mounting in her. She didn't need this. She just wanted to chill out and enjoy the evening, not monitor Logan's behaviour to the minute detail as the night wore on.

"No. But I'm not gonna press him on further frilly behaviour."  
  
"Oh my God," sighed Jubilee. "It's a DATE, woman!"

"Speaking of, aren't YOU on a date? Why aren't you attached to Remy and cruising him around the dance floor?"

Jubilee glanced around, looking smug. "He's getting the drinks. He knows you're my chica, that I'm looking out for you."

“That sounds like a neat way to get rid of someone in a bad romantic comedy.”

Jubilee chortled. “Okay, if you want your ex here as I chat to you about your date with the love of your life, that's fine-”

“He is not the love of my-”

“DUDE.”

Rogue huffed, rolling her eyes. Okay. It was a weak protest. But she didn't want to think about Logan that way. She didn't want to think about the night like this. This was meant to be lighthearted fun.

Something struck Jubilee's mind, and her eyes widened suddenly.

"Oh my GOD. Of course!"

"What?"

"Photo booth!" she gasped.

Rogue groaned. "Remember when I said this wasn't prom!?"

"No, these photos aren't for a year book. They're for the social pages of the New York Times! This is even better!!"

"Jubes, you are insane... How is that better? Besides, Logan will never-"

Jubilee had already grabbed Rogue by the hand, pulling her towards the foyer where Logan still stood, chatting to the other X-Men. His brows shot up as Jubilee descended upon him.

"Wolvie, you *have* to take a photo with Rogue for the social pages."

"I don't have to do anything, kiddo," he said, folding his arms.

Rogue lifted a brow, looking mildly amused despite the disappointment she couldn't help but feel. She knew he wasn't the kind of guy to take photos in a booth. She shrugged at Jubilee, whose look of excitement had dropped to one of disbelief.

"Dude!" she exclaimed. "You walked in here with this stone cold FOX on your arm and you don't want to shout it out to the whole world with a photo millions of people might see?"

"I don't have anything to prove to anyone," he said. "If Marie wants me to have a photo taken with her, we'll do it. But I'm but I'm not doin' it for anybody else."

Jubilee shot a sigh through her nostrils, and Rogue put a gloved hand on her arm.

"Girl, calm yourself." She pulled her mobile phone out of her purse and looked to Logan. "I'd be very happy if you took a selfie with me somewhere durin' the evenin'. Just you and me and a cosy corner. Deal?"

"Sure," said Logan, his eyes warm.

"I don't believe you guys!" cried Jubilee, throwing her hand up before stomping back into the ball room. "I'm finding Remy, and then we're gonna dance together, he's gonna grope my ass and then show me off to people and tell me how beautiful I am. Like a NORMAL date!" She shot the last part out while glaring and Logan over her shoulder.

Rogue shook her head and moved close to Logan. "She wants you to make a fuss o' me. She's just being protective," she said softly.

"I know," said Logan. "You feel neglected?"

"Not a bit," said Rogue. How could she, after the beautiful dinner, the bracelet, the reaction at the door when he first saw her?

"Good." He put his hand at the small of her back, and Rogue's heart fluttered happily. "Would you"ll like to dance at some point?"

A nervous laugh left her, crashing with shock and pleasure.

"What?!"

"I'm not gonna grind to Uptown Funk, if that's what you're thinking," he said. "But if the right song comes on..."

She blushed deeply. "Oh, Logan, I'd really like that. Thank you."

He shrugged. "Well it is a date to a *ball*," he said. "If I didn't want to dance with you I'd a gone to Lily's Tavern."

Rogue fought the huge grin threatening to take over her face. "Well, when the moment comes, I'll let you know."

He shrugged. “That can go both ways.”

The grin won, and Rogue grabbed Logan's hand and squeezed it. “You're a very good date, you know.”

“You sound surprised.”

She tipped her head coyly. “Well. I've seen you in a lot of situations, Sugah. Romancin' folk ain't one of 'em.”

He lifted a brow, gazing at her through lidded eyes. It was a playful look that had her heart hammering. She loved it when he looked at her like that. God, she'd forgotten how much she used to let it affect her. The walls she'd built to protect herself from these feelings were cracking, tumbling. If tonight didn't end the way some deep, desperate part of her hoped, she was afraid of how her heart would turn. The coach would inevitably turn back into a pumpkin.

It was then she realised they were still holding hands, and Logan's thumb was gently stroking the top of her hand. Even under the glove, the touch was electrifying.

“Wolverine! Logan. Can I call you Logan?”

A voice seemed to come from miles away. It was Tony Stark. Logan turned around, seemingly annoyed at the interruption. Next to Tony was a tall, handsome blond man in a neat suit, with a very traditional looking flower in the lapel. His eyes were a startling blue, and there was a gentle vulnerability to them that knocked Rogue in the guts. That had to be Captain America, she thought. Tony did not wait for Logan to respond.

“I thought to myself tonight, if there's one guy I want ol' Cap here to meet, it's the other old fart in the room who has fond memories of an analogue world filled with authentically beautiful women with really ugly underwear.”

Logan cocked his brow, but it wasn't playful. Rogue could have throttled Tony, as Logan's memories were patchy and not at all fond.

The aforementioned Captain America sighed heavily, pressing his lips together in a boyish way and looking apologetic as he held his hand out to Logan.

“Hi, I'm Steve Rogers.”

“I figured from the square jaw and the look of fatigue that no doubt comes from being around this guy for more than five minutes,” said Logan, pointing at Stark. He then shook Steve's hand.

Tony let loose a snort. “Wow. He doesn't say much, but when he does, it's bitchy as hell.”

Rogue shook her head. “Can't you guys play nice?”

“I'm sorry to say that this is probably as nice as Tony gets,” said Steve, offering his hand to Rogue while flashing her a gentle smile. Rogue felt her knees wobble a bit. “It's lovely to meet you-”

“Rogue,” she said, smiling at him brightly, despite her attempts at self-control.

“So you're Rogue,” he said, nodding.

She blinked. “You've heard of me?”

He shrugged. “Well, who hasn't heard of the X-Women? Jean Grey, Storm, Rogue... You've done good work.”

She fluttered her lashes in genuine bashfulness. “I wish the papers felt the way you do. And the politicians...” She shook her head sadly.  
  
“I don't tend to rely on papers and politicians for my opinions of people,” said Steve. “If I did, I wouldn't have many friends.”

“If you did you'd be out of a job,” said Tony, and he pointed to himself around a tumbler of whisky. “Avengers are the enemy of the people, one and all, according to some of these journalists.”

Logan shook his head and tisked. “You knock over one building...”

Rogue thwapped Logan on the arm.

“Hey, at least we didn't scalp the Statue of Liberty,” said Tony.

Rogue glared at Tony, and then thwapped him on the arm too. Steve let out a rare chortle.

“Someone very, very important to me was at the top of that hunk of copper, Bub,” said Logan, evenly.

Tony's eyes went wide as he looked between Logan and Rogue. “Wait, that was you?” he said, pointing to Rogue. “My apologies, I didn't mean to joke about anything, you know-” He wiggled a hand, “Traumatic, or-”

“It's cool, I learned to live with it a long time ago,” said Rogue.

“Tony has an unfortunate sense of humour,” said Steve. He pointed to the tumbler in Logan's hand. “Whiskey?”

“Bourbon,” Logan rumbled.

“What label do you favour?” asked Tony, seemingly eager to change the subject from life-changing kidnappings.

“Pappy Van Winkle, if I can get it,” said Logan. “I seen a lot of labels come and go. But I can drink anything in a pinch.”

“Nice,” said Tony.

“What have you got there?” Rogue asked Steve.

Steve looked down at the tumbler in his hand. “The Professor offered me some very fine scotch that I couldn't say no to. I don't drink very often.”

“Neither did I,” said Rogue, “Until I touched Logan, and then I got a real appreciation for a single-barrel oaky whisky on the rocks.”

“With my stogies,” said Logan.

Rogue let out a sheepish chuckle under a wide grin, “Yeaaah. I started making off with them when he wasn't looking. The cravings were terrible.”

Tony looked intrigued. “How long do you have to touch someone before you absorb their personality, if you don't mind me asking?”

“Oh, a while,” said Rogue. “That time when Logan saved my life, apparently it was a few minutes. So a long time. Plus there's been a few brushes since then.”

Steve actually smirked at that.

“Steve, where is your mind at?” scolded Tony, feigning shock. “I'm sure the contact was in the line of duty and totally above board.”

“Unfortunately,” said Rogue. Logan promptly choked on the bourbon he was sipping. Rogue smiled and looked to Steve. “You come here with anyone, Sugah?”

“My friend Sam,” said Steve, blushing slightly. “Don't really get to meet many women in my line of duty.”

“Bullshit,” said Tony. “You're just too uptight to make a pass.”

Steve blinked at Tony with a deadpan expression. “I really don't think it's appropriate to proposition a woman when we're both on the line of duty. It's distracting and disrespectful.”

“Afterwards is fine though,” said Rogue, sipping her champagne. “I tell you, nothin' like a bit of life-affirming action in the shower after kickin' ass all day.”

Tony pointed at Rogue while staring pointedly at Steve. “You see? You see what you're missing out on?”

Logan just stared at Rogue with veiled interest. “You got it on with Chia Pet in the showers after missions?”

Rogue rolled her eyes. “Well, yeah. I'm not a nun.”

“Now you know what to aim for,” said Tony.

“Is that really what you want to say, right here, in front of me?” asked Logan, narrowing his eyes at Tony in an expression that Dirty Harry wasn't unacquainted with deploying.

“Down, boy,” sighed Rogue, shaking her head with an amused smile. She liked him being protective of her on some level, but for the most part it was mildly irritating. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and she wasn't his property. She knew Logan had a tendency for animalistic behaviours, but letting them flare up in front of guests was one thing she did not stand for.

“Does she thwap you on the nose with newspapers, too?” asked Tony. Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head as he gazed up at the ceiling.

“Do you even know how to make friends, Tony, outside of buying people cool things?” said Steve.

“Hey, I go with what works,” said Tony, shrugging.

“Who said it works?”

“We're friends, aren't we?”

Steve ground his teeth, gazing at Tony for a very long moment.

“Oh come on!”

“Are you two always like this?” said Rogue.

“Oh, sometimes we don't get along as well as we do now,” said Steve.

“I bet you can cut the air at your headquarters with a butter knife,” she said, smirking.

“That's the Hulk's fault,” said Tony. “We introduced him to the glory of shawarmas and now he eats them all the time, loaded with hommus. It's nuts.”

Rogue shook her head slowly with a playful smile. “You're cute when you're avoiding your feelings.” She winked at Steve, who smiled at her like a puppy who had just been patted.

She liked this. She liked talking to people who were in her line of work who she didn't see every day. They treated her a little different, had a different context for her, and she didn't behave in a way she knew they expected. It was suddenly clear to her in that moment that she let herself slip into a role in the Mansion, in her life, even, and it was completely a prison of her own making.

“Ah, there you are!”

A happy, husky voice cut through the noise of the party, and a huge, muscular man approached, dressed in a fitted A-line jacket of a beautiful deep burgundy, his ice blue eyes jolly, his long blond hair tied back neatly but with enough wispy fly-aways to keep him looking somewhat fey.

“Thor! Thank God!” said Tony, grabbing the aforementioned Norse God and pulling him into the circle.

“Which God?”

“Cute. Here, have you met The Wolverine? He's rad.”

“I have not,” said Thor, who then received a handshake from Logan, and returned it with friendly vigour. “But I have heard much about you. A formidable warrior.”

“Even better fussball player,” said Rogue.

“And Rogue, who lives up to her name, at least in the art of conversation,” said Tony.

“I'm terrible,” said Rogue, shaking Thor's hand. “There's a reason my job is beating people up and not diplomacy.”

“You would get along very well with Sif,” said Thor.

“I'll take that as a compliment!”

“As it was meant,” said Thor, bowing his head slightly. He looked to Logan. “Tony here says that there are a great many games your people play at parties that don't involve weapons. Which one do you favour?”

Logan's mouth dropped open as he peered at the Asgardian with some confusion. “Uh, darts?”

“Yes! Are there any darts about that we can throw? As the greatest warrior in your house, I would like to challenge you!”

Tony sighed. “That's one thing Kitty and I neglected to furnish this party with. Didn't really sit with the 'high society function' aesthetic, apparently.”

“We can do even better,” said Rogue, digging into her purse. She pulled out a quarter and handed it to Thor. “Here you go.”

He looked at it curiously. Logan smirked knowingly.

“Don't tell me y'all never played pennies in yer off time!” gasped Rogue.

“They have not,” said Thor, grinning happily as he suddenly understood her intention. “I assume you're speaking of the game where you try to bounce coins into a jug? We called it 'hacksilver' in our day.”

“I don't carry coins,” said Tony, shrugging and shaking his head.

“I don't play drinking games,” said Steve.

“Well that settles it. We're doing this,” said Rogue, grabbing Steve's arm and Logan's hand. “Where's Jubilee? I need her to see this.”

“Why?” asked Logan.

“Cause she'd never believe me if I told her,” she replied.

~~*~~


End file.
